Frozen By Desire
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: Blaine stumbles upon a little fairy called Kurt and accidentally injures his wing. He takes him home and cares for him until it has healed, but both boys find themselves falling a little deeper than they probably should. Inspired by heavenorspace's amazing art on tumblr . Fairy!bp!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) This is a little different to anything I've written before. I was inspired by heavenorspace(tumblr) and her brilliant art which you can find in her links on the left of her blog. Check them out, they're flawless!**

**I was talking about them with my friend Denise (hearteyesanderson) and I was saying I'd love a multichapter story like the one shots people have been writing and I randomly told her a little plot that could work for it and she told me to write it and eventually convinced me to just do it. I've been writing my next fic and I'm not going to put it on hold, so there's that. **

**The title comes from Islands by The XX, which Denise suggested when I had no idea what to call it and I loved it the second she suggested it.**

**Okay so, WARNINGS: fairy!Kurt, boypussy!Kurt (basically, male Kurt with different nether regions), human!blaine fairy!kurt smut (later on). **

**And that's it really.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The ice-cold slushie was cutting and shocking as it collided with Blaine's face, unexpectedly. He stumbled backwards, eyes stinging painfully, a chorus of loud laughter erupting around him and all he could see was the blur of red jackets surrounding him. He fell back against the hard lockers with a loud crash and tried to wipe at his eyes, but he knew from experience that it was no use. He managed to get to his feet and make it down the hall, sure that his face would be burning from embarrassment had it not been covered in red coloured ice.

Minutes later, Blaine was staring at his reflection in the cracked, dirty, bathroom mirror. He was a mess. Red liquid was still dribbling down his forehead, some of it had merged with his hair gel and was forming pinkish clumps. He sighed as he pulled more tissue paper from the dispenser and wiped at his eyes again. He couldn't wait until he could graduate and get out of this stupid, little town.

This had happened every day for the past week. He had transferred to McKinley High, a public school after his father had decided the tuition fees at Dalton were too high. He'd been at a public school before, but had been bullied to a point where he simply couldn't take it any more and that was when he'd moved to Dalton. Now, however, his father wasn't doing as well with regards to business and so at the beginning of Blaine's junior year, he had been forced to transfer.

Unfortunately, it had been everything he had expected, but with slushies. Here at McKinley, Blaine was the only out gay kid and he was targeted for it every single day.

He didn't feel like going to glee. He was wet and sticky and angry and he knew if he allowed people to see how mad he was, it would only make things worse for him, so he sent a text to Rachel to let her know he wouldn't be at practice today, then left the school to go home.

Blaine bent his head and went in the direction of his car, but before he could stop himself, he tripped over the deliberately placed foot of Dave Karofsky, who was standing with another jock, whose name Blaine didn't remember. They laughed as Blaine stumbled forward into the bushes, scraping his bare forearms on the branches, then hit the hard ground painfully. The jocks' laughter faded as they walked away and Blaine groaned. He turned and leaned on the palm of his hand, trying to push himself upwards, but he heard a small shriek.

Blaine froze. Had he almost crushed a mouse? He shifted his body carefully and looked down into the dirt and gasped. There, next to the curving, green leaves was a little person, a tad bigger than Blaine's middle finger and he appeared to be pouting, his tiny hands on his little, narrow hips. He seemed to be wearing clothes made from greenery. A small, leaf-textured vest covered his upper body and he wore dark, red petals that flared out like a little skirt on his lower half. His hair was a chestnut brown colour and coiffed just right on top of his little head. He had long, glittering wings, like a dragonfly's. They were film-thin and delicate looking.

The person was pale and slender and...really, really angry.

"Um," Blaine said, carefully.

"You almost killed me!" the little person told him. His voice was soft and high. He looked young, but Blaine couldn't have guessed his age. For all he knew, he could have been hundreds of years old and never aged, like in the movies.

"I.." Blaine shook his head. "What are you?"

The little man huffed. "Aren't you even going to apologise?"

Blaine gaped at him. "Oh!" he said. "Um, right. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Someone tripped me and I fell in here."

"Well, next time be more careful!"

"I tried, but he was too fast for me," Blaine said, frowning.

The little guy's mouth opened into a small 'o' shape.

"Do you mean someone tripped you on purpose?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm afraid so," he told him.

This was insane. he was talking to a...a...

"You didn't tell me what you are," he pointed out.

"I'm Kurt," the guy said. "I'm a fairy."

"A fairy," Blaine repeated. "Are you magical?"

"Some people think so," the guy—Kurt said, and he winked his little eye, which appeared to be blue, but could have been green. Blaine wasn't close enough to be certain. "I can't grant you wishes, if that's what you mean."

Blaine nodded. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Okay, well, I need to get—ouch!"

Blaine watched as Kurt tried to fly, but fell right back down into the brown soil. He was sitting now, his face twisted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, reaching out, but not knowing where to put his hands.

"My wing," Kurt said, sadly, his little head turning. He fluttered his wings and they glistened in the sunlight, but one was slower than the other. "I think it's broken. Can you check?"

Blaine watched as Kurt got to his feet and turned around. It was difficult to be able to tell.

"Here," Blaine said, lowering his hand. "Climb on and I'll take a closer look."

Kurt looked hesitant, his little teeth catching his bottom lip.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," Blaine said, solemnly.

Kurt eyed his hand for a moment, then stretched out his little hands and pushed himself up. He climbed onto Blaine's hand and stood barefoot in the centre of his palm. Blaine lifted his hand closer to his face and squinted. Kurt gasped and reached back to hold onto his skirts. Blaine ignored that and concentrated on studying his little wings.

"Oh, one is a little torn under here," he said, noticing the slight tear. "Will it heal?"

Kurt sighed quietly. "In time," he said. "But I'm going to have to walk all the way home now!"

"Where do you live? Maybe I could give you a ride." He couldn't believe he was actually offering to drive an actual fairy to his actual fairy house.

Kurt shook his head and sat down in Blaine's palm. He sighed. "I don't think I can go home," he told Blaine. "I live near a creek, you see and I have to fly to get from my kitchen to my living room and to my bedroom. I'm going to have to stay here under that bush."

Blaine pitied the little creature. It was his fault that he was in this predicament.

"Look," he said, then, "it's my fault that your wing is hurt."

"Oh, no, the person who pushed you is at fault!" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

His eyes were definitely blue. And immensely beautiful.

"Nevertheless, I feel guilty," Blaine admitted. "I could take you home with me. I'd make sure you were safe and I'd get you everything you needed. Then when your wing has healed, I'll take you home."

Kurt looked up at him through his thick little lashes. He looked distraught. "You'd do that for me?" he asked, sniffling quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Of course," he assured him. "I'm going to stand up now, is that okay?"

Kurt looked up at him, his little lips down turned. He was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "You have kind eyes," he told Blaine. "I trust you to keep your word."

"I will," Blaine promised, as he got slowly to his feet. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

* * *

Blaine took Kurt back to his house and ran straight up to his room, Kurt sitting in the small side pocket of his bag. His parents were still at work and Cooper was away for an audition, so the house was empty. He closed his bedroom door and placed his bag gently down on the bed and Kurt climbed out, looking wary.

"You don't have any pets, do you?" he asked, a worry line forming on his forehead.

"No," Blaine said. "My mom won't let us have a dog."

"Us?"

"My brother. He's older than I am and doesn't live here most of the time, so don't worry. No one ever really comes in my room anyway. You'll be safe. I'll get you a little bed and anything else you might need."

Blaine was excited. He could go to a toy store and buy those little Sylvanian Families accessories. Maybe he could buy clothes that fit little dolls and dress him in things that didn't look like they were about to break or wilt and die.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kurt asked, knocking him from his reverie.

"Oh," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Nothing. I, um, I'll go get you something to sleep in and stuff. Do you need anything right now? Food? Water?"

"I'm not a cat," Kurt said, folding his arms across his chest. "What's your name?2

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Blaine asked. "I'm Blaine."

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, nodding his head slowly. "How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen," Blaine apprised him. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, too, I think."

"You think?" Blaine enquired.

Kurt shrugged his little shoulders "Anyway, I'm fine. Could I maybe wash up? Is there a small river around here?"

Blaine smiled. "No rivers," he told Kurt. "But I could fill a bowl with water for you."

Kurt smiled and it brightened his entire face. "That would be perfect," he said, gratefully. "Thank you."

Blaine walked carefully into the bathroom, holding the bowl of water, Kurt perched on his shoulder. He reached the side of the bath and placed it down, then took Kurt carefully in his hand and laid him down next to it.

"You can just get right in and I'll go get you some things," Blaine said, dropping a hand towel down next to the bowl. "Can you wait in here until I get back?"

"Of course," Kurt said, leaning across the side of the bowl and dipping his hand into the water. "Just right," he said, a smile on his lips.

"Great," Blaine said, backing away. "Stay here, okay?"

"I will," Kurt said, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine nodded and turned to go.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned back at the sound of the little voice. He waited expectantly.

"Thank you," Kurt said, then turned away.

Blaine smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine walked around the toy store, browsing the Barbie section, but everything seemed a little bit too big for Kurt. He frowned and walked along the aisle, slowly, trying to compare the size of the objects on the shelves to his fingers. Finally, Blaine reached the dollhouses and the accessories that went with them. He grinned. These were perfect!

Blaine threw various items into his basket; a bed, sofa, bath, little sink, dresser, table and chairs, closet, hairbrush, toiletries. He wondered about a toilet, then decided against it, because he would have to clean up after him. Maybe he could take Kurt outdoors when he needed to go. He reached the clothes and found cute little pants and shirts. There was a small figure of what appeared to be a father. He was wearing suit with a little bowtie, which made Blaine squeal a little, causing the women and children in the aisle to stare at him with disapproving glares. Blaine flung the items of clothing and the little man into his basket and kept moving.

He looked at the big houses. They were all far too expensive, but he really wanted to get Kurt one. He frowned, knowing he simply couldn't, then turned to go to the check out. Blaine payed and went back to his car.

On his way home, he thought about Kurt and about his friends and what they would say if they knew about his new little acquaintance. Rachel would probably squeeze him to death. Sugar would try to steal him. Sam would try to teach him some of his awful impressions. He decided he was better off keeping Kurt a secret.

It was exciting, having a secret like this, but at the same time, he wished he could tell someone. Maybe Kurt wouldn't want him to. After all, if fairies intended to reveal their existence to the world, they would have done so by now, Blaine was sure of it. He wouldn't tell anyone, it wasn't his secret to tell.

Blaine hoped Kurt had gotten on okay with his bath. He hoped he hadn't drowned or fallen while getting out. Suddenly, Blaine was even more anxious to get home.

He made it home in record time. He grabbed the bags and ran inside the house and up the stairs, and when he reached his room, he flung the bags on the bed and slipped inside the bathroom door, then stopped still.

Kurt was out of the bowl now, his back to Blaine. He bent to pick up some of the towel and that was when Blaine saw it. What was between Kurt's slender little legs was not what Blaine was expecting. Kurt wasn't made like Blaine, or any other guy was made, because between his legs was a delicate, little, pink slit; a _boypussy_.

Blaine could only stare, aware of the bulge forming in his jeans. He backed out of the room before Kurt noticed him there and closed the door. He sat on his bed, trying to make sense of the reaction he's had. He couldn't be feeling like that because of an innocent, little fairy. It was wrong.

He waited a while, then slammed his bedroom door and shouted, "I'm back!"

He walked to the bathroom door, swallowed hard, then pushed it open and peeked inside. Kurt was fully dressed now. He was perched on the end of the bath, a smile on his lips.

"Hi," he said, giving Blaine a wave.

"Hey," Blaine said, trying to play it cool. "I, um, got you some things. Do you want to come see?"

Kurt stood up and nodded. Blaine walked across the bathroom and held out his hand, trying to avert his eyes from Kurt's lower half. Now that he knew what was beneath those little petals he found it hard to look elsewhere. Kurt hopped up into his hand and Blaine took him back to his room and placed him down on his bed.

"Uh," Blaine said, feeling slightly dizzy. He grabbed the bags and started to take things out and Kurt squealed with delight.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" he said, grinning from little pointed ear to little pointed ear. "I've never had anything like this."

Blaine smiled, almost forgetting about Kurt's body. "I didn't have enough money to get you a real house, but I thought this would do for now. Do you like them?"

"I love them!" Kurt told him, picking up one of the tiny shirts. "Can I try them on?"

"Of course," Blaine said, heartbeat quickening. If Kurt took his clothes off right in front of his eyes, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of him. "I was thinking we could set you up over here," he said, picking Kurt up and bringing him across the room to the trunk near the window.

Blaine dropped to his knees and put Kurt down on top of it. He went back to the bed and took some of the things he'd bought in his arms and went back to kneel next to the trunk. He opened the little wardrobe and placed it down on the trunk. Kurt was grinning happily, his torn wing forgotten. Blaine opened the rest of the items and set them down tastefully, like he was creating a little apartment for his new friend. Kurt helped him with setting the items in the right places and when they were done, Kurt sat on the bed and bounced gently.

"This is amazing," he said, looking around.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine told him. "There's one more thing," he said, reaching for the man wearing the suit and bowtie. "I saw this and thought it was cute. We can just pretend he's one of those mannequins from store windows."

Kurt chuckled and it was like music. Blaine stripped the doll of its clothes and left him off to the side, next to Kurt's new wardrobe. He placed the suit inside and took the little bowtie between his fingers, then held it out for Kurt to look at.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Kurt said, taking it from him. "You're wearing one, too."

"I know," Blaine said, nodding.

"Can I change into something else?"

"Of course," Blaine said, smile fading. "Um, how about if I move the closet out and you can slip behind it if you need some privacy?"

Kurt nodded his tiny head. Blaine rearranged the furniture and Kurt stood back and looked at it.

"Perfect," Kurt said, satisfied.

Blaine nodded in agreement, but there was just one little problem: Blaine wasn't talking about the furniture.

* * *

**Lol so I know it's a little different. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing I forgot to mention that, even though obvious lol. HUGEEEE thank you to all who reviewed, I couldn't even believe that people would wanna read this, because it's kind of different, but I'm so glad and so grateful, I love all of you! I started back at college on Monday, so updates are slower than I'd like but once I'm back in a routine I'll be able to swing getting them done on time with being at college :)**

**also M rated fic. **

**yes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"What do fairies eat?"

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting at the new table Blaine had gotten him. He shrugged.

"It depends what I can find," he admitted.

"Like, berries and stuff?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Humans could be so clueless at times. Blaine meant well, but he was acting like Kurt was some kind of magical creature who lived under a toadstool and who could sprinkle magic dust and make flying bunnies appear.

"Sometimes I use berries, yes," he told Blaine. "But most of the time I swipe ingredients from peoples' kitchens—only little bits, of course, I'm not a _thief_—and I take them home and prepare meals."

Kurt loved to cook. Sometimes, it was difficult to come by ingredients, because some people had cats whose ears perked up whenever he came within ten feet of them. Some had dogs that barked at him and blew his cover. The worst was the birds. Once, he'd been carried half way across Ohio in the claws of a bird. He'd been terrified and only managed to escape when the bird landed in a tree. Kurt had clung to the branches, before slipping down the tree, then ran through the grass to hide—okay, he admitted it—under a toadstool.

"So, you eat human food?" Blaine enquired.

Kurt looked down at his hands and nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up again. "Yes," he told Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, leaning closer. "You look sad. Do you need anything else? Is it your wing? Does it hurt? Maybe we should have wrapped it up.."

"No, please don't worry," Kurt begged. "You've done more than enough. Everything is lovely and you've been very kind. I've just had quite the day." He smiled, trying to show that everything was more than satisfactory.

"Of course," Blaine said, smiling back. "Do you want to get some sleep? I'll bring you some food after dinner."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds nice, thank you."

"Okay," Blaine uttered with a nod. "I need to shower all of this out of my hair."

Kurt eyed Blaine's hair which looked sticky, like he'd caught his head in a dewy hole in a tree, except instead of green, there was a redness clinging to his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"Oh, some guys thought it would be funny to throw slushies at me," he said, absently.

"Slushies?"

Blaine looked up. "Oh, they're like flavoured ice drinks," he apprised Kurt. "It's nothing new. Here," Blaine said, reaching out.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine took him gently in his hands and lifted him into the air. He used one hand to pull back the covers on Kurt's new bed then placed him down inside. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Blaine," he said, hoping Blaine knew just how grateful he was.

"You're welcome," Blaine told him. "I'll come back a little later. Sweet dreams."

Kurt watched him close the bathroom door behind him, then just lay there, a small smile still on his lips. He was glad that it had been Blaine who'd fallen on him. Of course, he would have rathered nothing fall on him, but if it had to, he was glad it was Blaine. He'd been fairly hesitant at first, because humans—big humans—could be very cruel. He'd seen little boys tearing the wings off of butterflies and trapping bees in jars with no air to breathe. If someone like that ever discovered Kurt, they would surely hurt him, or set him alight, or try to experiment on him.

Blaine wouldn't do that. Kurt could see it in his big, copper penny eyes that he was genuine and actually wanted to help him. Blaine had felt awful about having hurt Kurt and he'd more than made up for it. In a way, Kurt was glad of the company. The butterflies and the ants were always around and their presence was welcome on days that Kurt was feeling particularly lonely, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually spoken to somone who could speak back to him.

Plus, Blaine gave him things. Kurt had never had so many things. He loved clothes. Sometimes, he would sit and admire the clothing in old magazines that people had disposed of. He wished he could have clothes like some of the models and like some of the mannequins in store windows, which Blaine had mentioned earlier. However, all Kurt had to make clothes from was leaves and flower petals and they only lasted a couple of days at a time, so then he would have to go out and collect more, then sit for hours and try to make them fit his little body.

He couldn't believe that Blaine had gotten him real clothes and real furniture and a real bed. Blaine had asked for nothing in return and that baffled Kurt. How could a human being of that size with so much power be so willing to give so much and get so little in return?

Perhaps Blaine was simply kind hearted. He was pretty and smelled like strawberries in the sunset. He looked trustworthy and apparently, he was. Kurt liked him a lot already.

He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him, after a long, stressful, yet, somehow, pleasant day.

* * *

Once inside the bathroom, door closed, Blaine peeled his clothes off and adjusted the dial on the shower. Hot water started to fall down from the nozzle, splashing him as he put one foot inside, testing the water.

Blaine stepped into the shower, carefully, shuddering at the change of temperature. His body adjusted to the heat and he shook his head and grabbed a shampoo bottle from the small shelf He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and rubbed it into his hair, eyes closing and then flung his head under the spraying water to wash away the suds.

When he was satisfied that he'd managed to get all of the gel and the slushie out of his hair, he leaned back against the tiled wall and just let the water wash over him, his muscles tired and aching from where he'd been pushed and shoved and tripped and elbowed. He slid down into a seated position, just wanting to relax for a little while.

His eyes were half open, shielding themselves from the fast flowing water and his legs were bent a little awkwardly. It had been another bad day, but at least his new companion had brought some excitement to his otherwise dreary life.

Blaine thought about Kurt. He didn't know the little fairy that well, just that he was beautiful and infectious. There was also the slight detail of that area between his thighs. He wondered if all fairies were like Kurt, but then of course, how could they be? In order for more fairies to be made, didn't there have to be some fairies with boy parts? Blaine didn't know. All he knew was that Kurt had a perfectly smooth pink slit between his legs and that he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Blaine felt his cock twitch between his own legs. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. This was wrong in all senses of the word, but God, did it turn him on. He slid a hand slowly down the smoothness of his wet body until he reached his bellybutton. He left it hovering there for a moment, reconsidering what he was about to do, but his mind kept going back to earlier that day when he had walked in on Kurt drying himself on the edge of his bath tub and his erection was growing, so he gave in and allowed himself to touch.

Blaine stroked himself lightly, still feeling rather hesitant, but his (corrupt) mind began to conjure up less than innocent images. He shut his eyes again as he quickened the pace of his hand, his cock growing to full life. He saw Kurt there in his mind, spread out on Blaine's bed with his legs wide apart, the small gash on view for all to see. He was writhing there, his eyes shut, face a mask of pleasure.

Blaine imagined that he was kneeling a little bit in front of Kurt, jerking himself off, while Kurt waited for Blaine's release. He imagined Kurt sliding his tiny hand down his stomach and then finally, resting it between his legs, a small gasp of pleasure falling from his small, red lips. Kurt was sliding one finger down his perfect slit and then, with no warning, slipped it between his soft folds and then lightly treaded his finger down through them and stopped right at his entrance, where he was soaked with arousal.

"_Fuck_," Blaine whispered, under the hot spray of water. He had no control now, he was coming so completely undone and he was loving it.

Mind Kurt slipped the finger inside himself, his little back arching at his own touch. He brought his other hand up to toy with his miniscule clit, his little mouth wide and moaning Blaine's name, begging him to come on him. Blaine imagined himself reaching out with one hand to press a finger to Kurt's hand inside himself, putting more pressure on his pussy. Kurt cried out as he came, squirting around his own fingers and Blaine came seconds later, covering the little fairy in ribbons of white.

Blaine came then in the shower, the image of Kurt's gorgeous, little pussy covered in his come, Kurt using his little fingers to push it inside himself on his mind and Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard. He sat there, a hand wrapped around his softening cock, just breathing. It felt so wrong, in retrospect, but God, had it felt good in the moment.

Finally, Blaine managed to stand up, legs wobbling, and wash himself clean again. He climbed out of the shower and dried off, promising he would never, ever think of Kurt in such a fashion ever again, but as he dressed and left the bathroom, and as he waked downstairs for dinner, his mind was screaming that it was a lie and that he wouldn't be able to help himself.

* * *

Blaine made a small dinner plate up for Kurt, using a little doll's plate he'd bought earlier, which he'd grabbed on the way out of his room. There was a tiny dollop of mashed potato, one pea, a small piece of chicken and a splash of gravy. He cut a tiny triangle of the store bought pie his mom had in the fridge and placed it in a square of cling film. He put it on the side of the dinner plate. It looked cute. Blaine smiled at it as he made his way back up the stairs.

His parents hadn't noticed that anything was off, but that was nothing new. For once, he was glad about their lack of involvement in his life, because if they found Kurt, who knew what they would do? His father would contact one of his scientist friends and have them disect Kurt, or something equally awful. His mom would probably call every newspaper in town and sell them stories about how she had a little fairy in her house. Blaine cringed, knowing that people would pass remark about the Andersons having already had a fairy in their house.

He opened his bedroom door quietly and saw the small bump beneath the little covers across the room atop the trunk. He smiled and crept slowly over to it, then bent to his knees and placed the small plate on the little, orange table. He took the piece of pie out of the film and laid it down on a separate plate, so Kurt could have it after dinner.

"Kurt?" he whispered.

Kurt turned over and looked up at him, eyes half closed. "Hmph?"

His hair was sticking up in small tufts and his cheeks were splashed with pink and Blaine couldn't help thinking of the Kurt whom had occupied his mind earlier, the Kurt who'd had his head thrown back as he fucked himself on his fingers, begging Blaine to cover him in his come.

"Sorry, it's okay if you want to sleep some more," Blaine whispered, trying to block out those images. He couldn't allow himself to get hard again. "But I brought you something to eat and I don't want it to get cold."

Kurt sat up in the bed and rubbed at his eyes with his tiny hands, a quiet, little yawn falling from his mouth. He threw his legs over the side and Blaine tried not to think of what was under his new, little pants, tried not to think about what he'd masturbated to in the shower. He watched as Kurt stood up and pushed the covers neatly back across the bed, then went to the table and chairs set.

"I hope you like chicken," Blaine said, reaching for the tiny knife and fork which had been part of a Barbie doll accessories set. He placed them down on the table, beside the plate. "And I think the pie is lemon meringue."

Kurt was smiling, one wing fluttering happily. "I've never had a meal like this before," he said, voice filled with wonder. He turned and looked up at Blaine, little hands clasped together. "Oh, thank you!"

Blaine smiled. "Sit down and start eating," he urged, pulling out the chair.

Kurt sat down and picked up the little knife and fork and dug in. He ate politely, his back straight and chewed carefully and slowly. Blaine went to the bathroom and filled one of the little cups with water and took it back to Kurt.

"Thank you."

"So, what's it like where you live?" Blaine asked, envisioning a bright, fairy world with waterfalls and colourful fairies flying around and riding on he backs of ladybugs'.

"It's okay," Kurt said, shrugging.

"Just okay?" Blaine asked, getting comfortable on the floor. Kurt nodded and took a bite of his potatoes. "Will we need to let anyone know where you are? Will your parents or friends be looking for you?" he asked, the thought just occurring to him.

"No," Kurt said, quietly. "I don't have parents or friends. It's just me."

"No friends at all?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"No," Kurt said again. "Just you."

Blaine smiled at that. "So you live all alone?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "It's not so bad. I go on little adventures sometimes and I don't have to worry about anyone following me, or wanting to know where I am."

Kurt was feigning happiness, Blaine could tell it was a pretence. He was so used to pretending himself that he could have spotted it from a mile away.

"Have you always been alone?"

"Mm," Kurt confirmed. "Ever since I was a tiny, little thing."

"You're still a tiny, little thing," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt chuckled and took a sip of water. "Can I ask you a question now?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why did somebody trip you up today? And why did those boys want to throw slushies at you?" He said the word slushie carefully, like he was unsure if he'd gotten it right.

"Um," Blaine shifted awkwardly. "I'm gay."

"Gay," Kurt repeated. "I read that in a magazine once."

"Yeah," was all Blaine said.

"What does it mean?" Kurt looked up at him through innocent eyes.

"It means I like boys instead of girls," Blaine informed him.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Those boys, they don't like that?"

"They're small minded idiots," Blaine said, grimacing. "What about you? Don't you have a little, fairy girlfriend, or something?"

Kurt laughed quietly. His laugh was melodic and beautiful. "No," he said. "I don't know any other fairies. I've never met another one."

"Really? Never? Do you know how you got here?"

Kurt looked back down at his food and sighed. "It's a long, confusing story," he informed Blaine. "It's not important, anyway."

Blaine nodded. Kurt didn't want to talk about that. "Don't you get lonely?" he asked, anyway.

Kurt stared down at his food, his face neutral. "Sometimes," he admitted.

Blaine nodded. "I do, too," he told Kurt. "I have friends in glee club and some from my old school, but I don't really feel that close to anyone."

Kurt looked up at him slowly, his blue eyes wide and shining. "Maybe.." he began and trailed off. "Maybe you and I could be friends. Then neither of us would be so lonely."

"I'd like that," Blaine told him, with a genuine smile. "Will you still come and see me once your wing has healed?"

Although he felt kind of perverted for thinking about Kurt in compromising positions, Blaine really did like the little fairy. He wanted to be his friend, wanted Kurt to be able to say he had a friend.

Kurt was still looking up at him. "We're friends now," Kurt told Blaine, "I would want to visit my best and only friend."

Blaine grinned. "Great," he said. "I'd want to visit you, too."

Kurt looked back down at his food, humming quietly. "Maybe I could show you where I live," he said. He paused. Then, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell people about me?"

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"You're my very own little secret," Blaine said, smiling fondly.

Kurt had finished his dinner now and was sipping on his water.

"Aren't you going to eat the pie?" Blaine asked, pushing the tiny plate towards Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said. "I try to watch what I eat."

"But you're already so small."

"If I gain much weight I won't be able to fly so high," Kurt told him, then frowned. "I guess I won't be doing much flying for a while." He twitched his injured wing and winced.

"I'm so sorry again," Blaine told him for the hundredth time.

"I've forgiven you," Kurt told him, reaching for his fork. "I may as well eat the pie. It looks good."

Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt devoured the pie, commenting every now and then on just how good it was. He seemed happy with Blaine, like he was sort of glad of the company, even though it was Blaine's fault that he was in such a position. When he'd finished, Kurt stood up and walked elegantly to the edge of the trunk. He reached out and touched Blaine's hand.

"Thank you," he said, like he meant it. "For everything."

* * *

Kurt woke to the sound of quiet moaning. At first, he'd thought he was hearing things, but then the noises became more frequent and louder and he wondered if some cats were brawling outside. Sometimes he enjoyed watching the cats fighting. It amazed him that they could roll around, scrapping like that and still somehow come out of it with only little tufts of hair sticking out of them.

Kurt stepped back and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, then he jumped, outstretching his arms. He caught the thin part of the radiator and held on for a moment, then when he felt he had regained his balance, he climbed on up to the top, then jumped so that he could get up onto the window ledge.

Kurt stood there, looking out of the large panes, eyes narrowed as he tried to find the source of the cries. There didn't seem to be any cats out there. Kurt hummed and looked up at the night sky. He shivered, remembering the nights when he would hear the faint howl of the wolf in the distance and the shudder of the trees in the breeze and the phantom crash that he could never quite place. He had spent so many sleepless nights afraid that something terrible was going to happen to him. He'd lived there all his life, but the fact of the matter was that he did not feel at ease in the wilderness. Part of him wished he would never have to go back.

Most of the time, Kurt acted as if he didn't need anyone. Sometimes, he even pretended to himself, but deep down, he knew. Kurt craved friendship, family, someone to love who would love him in return. Every night he would sit and think of his father and mother, although he had never known them. He didn't like to think about how he come to be where he was, but it was always there, plaguing his mind and making him frown so much that he was often staring in pieces of glass, making sure there weren't any permanent scowl lines forming on his face.

Kurt stared down at the dark garden. Blaine had a large backyard, with long grass and a pretty pond off to the side. He hoped he could go down there soon and look around. He would ask Blaine about it when the sunlight came, but right now, he wanted to know what that sound was.

Just then, a low keening noise sounded behind him and he shot around, forgetting that his wing was hurt. He winced and reached back to stroke it gently, then looked back up and across the darkness of Blaine's room. The glow of the silver moon slipping through the window provided just enough light for Kurt to be able to see exactly where the noise was coming from. His little mouth fell open and his eyes popped in his head, because some feet away in the giant bed was Blaine, shirtless, covers around his knees and with his trunks tugged down his thighs.

Kurt leaned forward and saw the slight movement just below Blaine's hips. His hand was there, moving up and down and holding..._something._ Blaine hadn't noticed that Kurt was staring, so he hopped across to the curtains and climbed down, needing to get a better look. The one fairy trait that Kurt had was curiosity. He absolutely had to see what was going on.

He tiptoed across the carpet and stopped at Blaine's bed. He looked up, the height a little intimidating, but he began climbing up the wooden leg. When he finally reached the top, he realised that the sounds were definitely coming from Blaine and he sounded like he was in terrible pain. Kurt ran forward to help his friend, but stopped still when he saw what was in Blaine's hand.

It was long and thick and veiny and the tip seemed to be leaking something that looked like milk, but stickier. Just below Blaine's knuckles were large, heavy looking mounds of skin. Kurt had seen himself naked so many times when he bathed or when he changed, but he definitely didn't have that large finger-like part, or the heavy looking skin. What was Blaine doing? Was he hurt? Why was he doing that? Everything was so new and confusing.

Kurt stilled when Blaine's knees jerked up and back down, hips thrusting into the air. His hand speeded its movement and he was making loud, panting noises now, along with the whiny moans. Kurt's knees felt weak and he fell down to a seated position on the bed, eyes locked on Blaine and his hand on that large _thing_. Blaine reached up with the other hand and tweaked a pink nipple. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. His sallow skin was glowing and smooth and Kurt just wanted to _touch_...

Kurt stifled a moan when he felt the sudden tightness between his legs, followed by the small tickle, like he sometimes felt when he slept on his stomach and the rain seeped through the make shift roof of his house. Sometimes the rain would leak through and Kurt would feel it on his bottom first, because he was in the habit of sleeping in what others would probably consider an uncomfortable position. He remembered the sensation of the rain dripping down his body, sliding between his legs and how it would jerk him awake.

Now, however, it was warmer, stronger, more foreign to him. His heart beat quickened in his chest and he was finding it hard to breathe. This had never happened before and he was frightened. Blaine was shaking the bed violently now and Kurt ran. He sprinted down the bed and across the room and up the curtain, then got back into his little bed. He got under the covers and shut his eyes tight shivering when he heard the loudest cry from Blaine.

Soon, the sounds stopped and he heard Blaine going into the room with the bright light where he had bathed earlier. Blaine came back out soon after and Kurt waited a while before pulling the covers back to peek across the room. Blaine was sleeping now, fully clothed again, a small smile on his lips. Kurt blushed when he felt the jolting throb between his legs. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but didn't doze off until the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

Blaine blinked himself awake the following morning, the sun blinding to his eyes. It took him a few minutes to wake fully and when he did, it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

He'd jerked off last night, with Kurt mere feet away. He'd gotten off to the image of Kurt sitting on the tip of his cock, rubbing his pussy juices on it. He'd probably cried Kurt's name into the silent night and Kurt had probably heard. He'd probably think Blaine was some kind of monster. He had probably fled in the darkness and Blaine would never see him again.

Blaine sat up, panicked, and jerked his head around to the trunk by the window. His heart stilled in his chest.

Kurt wasn't there.

* * *

**Honestly, I didn't even mean to have those smut-ish parts, they kind of wrote themselves and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, that wasn't intentional either. I swear actual real plot is coming in the next one and Kurt isn't all he seems. I'll try my absolute best to update in the next two days. Let me know what you thought :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) I own nothing. **

**Please, please, _please _go check out Katie's amazing art of Kurt at the beginning of this fic:**

_** heavenorspace dot tumblr dot com /post/31886350538/fairy-kurt-from-frozen-by-desire-by-jamie-i-loved**_

** and if that link doesn't work, visit heavenorspace on tumblr and click her fairy!kurt link on the left. It's amazing how accurate he looks to the way I imagined him while writing it, right down to his little, petal skirt. Also, check out her other art, because it's the reason I wrote this (that and hearteyesanderson being a bad influence lol)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Blaine spent a long time searching his room for Kurt, but to no avail, which probably meant that Kurt had actually witnessed him touching himself in the dead of the night. Blaine's stomach felt sick. He felt like he had indigestion. Every time he thought back to the previous night he had to shut his eyes and endure the panging jolts of regret attacking his heart.

He looked across the room at the little bed and the tiny wardrobe and the vacant chair and it hit him hard.

Kurt was gone for good.

* * *

A week later, Blaine still couldn't forget the little fairy to whom he had promised friendship. Kurt probably felt so let down and disgusted by Blaine. He had trusted him and Blaine had soiled that by giving into his libido. He'd lost a friend for a few minutes of pleasure and at the end of it all, it hadn't been at all worth it.

Blaine wasn't sure what it was about Kurt that made him feel the way he did. He had known the fairy for a little more than ten hours, yet he was embedded in his mind. There was a sadness in Kurt's eyes, a worried look on his face and something missing in his heart. Blaine couldn't have said how he knew that last part, but he simply did. Kurt needed someone, someone who would listen to him and let him talk and talk back to him. He needed smiles and kindness and meals that he didn't have to fight to get. Kurt needed a friend.

Kurt wasn't the only one.

Even though it was apparent that Kurt was not coming back, Blaine couldn't bring himself to get rid of the things he had bought for him. He was glad that Kurt at least had heavier clothing now, things that would protect him from the weather. He hoped his wing was healing well and that his inability to fly hadn't gotten him hurt or in trouble.

Blaine groaned. His mind and heart felt heavy every time he thought about Kurt out there by himself. When he closed his eyes at night he saw Kurt sitting on a wall, his thin arms wrapped protectively around himself, as he shivered in the breeze. Cars sped by, splashing him with puddles and knocking him backwards. Blaine would always open his eyes and turn over every time he thought of an awful scenario concerning Kurt. It broke his heart.

When Blaine had finally faced facts that he was never going to see Kurt again, his mind began to open up and he was struck by a sudden thought. Blaine had come hard thinking about Kurt's pussy. It had turned him on like nothing else ever had, but what did this mean? Did it mean that he wasn't gay? He knew he liked boys, Kurt was, after all, a boy, but maybe he was bisexual, or something. If he liked that part of Kurt, did that mean he would like girls?

Blaine decided to test that theory early one morning before school. Blaine woke with an erection and he sighed. He didn't like thinking about jerking off because of what had happened with Kurt, but there was no point in continuing to feel like this, not when Kurt was never coming back. He sat up a little and bent over to grab his laptop. He laid it down on his lap and switched it on.

When the screen came to life, Blaine typed in his password, then opened his internet browser. He typed the first porn site he could think of into the address bar and waited. The site loaded, showing him naked girls and naked men and ads about how to grow by ten inches in just 2 weeks. He hovered his cursor over the small box labelled 'Gay' at the top of the screen, then stopped.

He sat still for a moment, then moved the little arrow and clicked the first video shown in the 'Recent Videos' section. The still of the video showed a girl bent over with a man inside her. The video began playing and Blaine took his leaking cock in his hand. He looked at the girl, her legs spread wide in front of the camera and it wasn't doing much for him. As soon as the guy came into the scene, Blaine found his attention kept deferring to him, rather than the female.

The video was unrealistic (he guessed) and they were both screaming a little too loudly. He sighed. This video lasted for an hour and 32 minutes. There was no way he was willing to watch it all the way through. He let go of his cock and stood up, then went into the bathroom to shower, leaving the laptop on the bed, video still playing.

When he had come (with Kurt on his mind) and washed up, he dressed and fixed his hair, forgetting about the still open laptop on his bed. He was running late now and if he didn't get to school on time, he would get a detention and that was the last thing he needed. Blaine raced down the stairs and out the door, then left for school, laptop forgotten.

* * *

Kurt finally made it up the trellis on the side of the house and on to the window sill. His wing was a lot better, but had not yet healed entirely. He had spent a long time down by the rocks at the end of Blaine's garden, finding shelter under a statue of a dog, which had faded to a rusted orange colour, the dark paint peeling off.

Kurt had done a lot of thinking. He wasn't sure why he'd ran the moment it was bright enough to find his way around. Yes, he had seen something new, but Kurt was always seeing new things. He didn't understand the human world completely, even though he wished so desperately that he did, and he was bound to discover new things every now and then.

He guessed that the wetness which had seeped out of him had scared him most. He wasn't sure what had happened. He had wondered if the damage done to his wing had not been the only damage done and he hadn't wanted Blaine to find him dead the following morning. It was a mixture of seeing Blaine like he had and being afraid of his own body that had made Kurt up and leave, he decided.

And it was absolutely, positively ridiculous. Blaine had been so nice to him, had spent money (which seemed to be so important to large humans) on things for him, had promised him friendship at no cost at all. Kurt had to go back. He owed Blaine an explanation and an apology and a thank you and an abundance of other things, too.

Kurt caught his breath on the window ledge, then used what strength he had in his wings to fly to the top of the window, where it was open slightly. He flew inside and landed on the window, his feet covered by the beautiful, shining shoes which Blaine had gotten him. He looked around, but Blaine didn't appear to be here.

Kurt frowned and sat down, eyes falling on the trunk where he had slept some days ago. Everything was as he had left it. He smiled, heart beat quickening, because Blaine hadn't thrown the things away, which meant that he probably wanted Kurt to come back, right?

Kurt was grinning to himself, when he heard a faint cry. He sat up, ears cocking to attention, eyes scanning the room for the source. The sound was different this time, lighter, quieter, but more forced. He stood up and looked around once more. The sound seemed to be coming from Blaine's bed, once again, but this time, Blaine was nowhere in sight.

Curious, Kurt got down from the window and scurried over to the bed, then climbed up onto the soft covers. There was something on Blaine's bed. It was large and grey and two white wires were coming from the front. At the end of the wires were two curved pieces of plastic, which looked like tiny shower heads. The noise was coming from those!

Kurt tiptoed across, tripping over a bump in the material, then came to a stop in front of the grey machine. He looked up at the large screen. It was a lot like those TVs that humans seemed to like so much, but a little smaller. He sat back, trying to see what was happening, and when he was back far enough, he stopped still and fell onto his little bottom.

On the screen, were two humans and they weren't wearing a morsel of clothing. There was one male and one female and they looked as if they were attacking one another. They were letting out loud cries and grunts and whining sounds and Kurt didn't understand what was happening. His eyes went wide when he the man turned around and he had the same part that Blaine had between his legs. His eyes went even wider when the woman came into view, because she appeared the same as Kurt between her legs.

Kurt watched as they continued to touch each other and climb on each other and he felt that strange sensation between his legs again, but this time, he didn't run. If he wanted to know more about the human world he would have to stop being so afraid. Kurt watched the remainder of the video and then he went back to the trunk and climbed under the covers. He was exhausted after having had nights of restless sleep outdoors. He fell asleep,hoping that when he woke up, Blaine would be home and everything would be okay again.

* * *

"Blaine," Rachel said, sitting down next to Blaine after glee club. "Are you okay?"

Blaine looked up from his bag, which he had been fastening to leave. "Of course," he told her. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Rachel furrowed her thin eyebrows and tilted her head. "You've been a little off this week," she informed him. "And as lead vocalist of this glee club and, of course, as your friend, I feel it is my duty to make sure you can perform to the best of your ability at sectionals."

Blaine gave her a small smile. "I'm fine," he said.

Rachel looked less than convinced and for a split second, Blaine felt like telling her he was feeling awful about having lost someone he had hardly even known. Except he had told Kurt that he wouldn't tell anyone and Rachel Berry had a big singing voice and she also had a bigger mouth. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he had to talk to someone.

"I just...kind of fell out with a friend," he told her, quietly. It wasn't exactly a lie. "It's no one you know. He's...from my old school. Dalton. Where I used to go. He's a student there." Okay, that was a lie. "I mean, he was. He moved. Away. So I can't contact him any more."

Rachel nodded as he spoke, clearly buying it. "Can't you message him on Facebook? Or email him?"

"Uh," Blaine wavered, "he doesn't do well with technology. His parents are kind of strict, I mean and..."

He trailed off. He was walking himself into trouble.

"I see," Rachel said, with another nod. "Well, Blaine, that's awful, but do you know what I do when something awful happens? I turn it into experience. All the great leading roles have so much depth and emotion and the only way one can really and truly understand and know just how to act out these emotions is by experience. You want to go int showbiz, don't you, Blaine?" She didn't give him a chance to reply, however. "Take this heart ache and learn from it. I bet it will help you some day, even if you don't feel like it will right now."

Rachel smiled and stood up, letting out a happy sigh. She reached out and touched his shoulder. Blaine looked up at her, a little dumbstruck.

"Trust me, Blaine," she said, still smiling, "I've been hurt and it's made me stronger. It can make you stronger, too."

With a final flick of her hair, Rachel turned around and left the choir room, leaving Blaine sitting there wondering what exactly had just happened. He only spent another few moments there before standing up, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. he went to his locker, collected his things then went outside and got into his car, dreading the same thing he had been dreading for days and days; going home to an empty house.

* * *

Blaine spent a lot of his time feeling completely alone. He had friends, he'd told Kurt as much, and he loved them and they loved him, but they weren't enough. It sounded awful, but it was true. Blaine wanted — no, Blaine _needed _— more. He didn't feel loved by his parents. His brother only ever criticised him and made him feel inferior. He dreamt of having someone love him for him, completely and unconditionally. He wanted to wake up in the morning and know that someone out there was thinking of him, that someone was counting the minutes until they could talk to him, see him, kiss him...

But Blaine knew that this was a pipe dream. The only thing gay kids in Lima, Ohio got was beaten up. He would have to wait until college to even think about having a chance to find anyone, and he worried that by then, everyone else would already have experience and when they found out that he didn't, they wouldn't want anything to do with him. Blaine pretended to be so well put together and happy and optimistic, but he wasn't, not deep down inside. Outside he was smiles and jokes, inside, his heart was shattering.

He opened the door to his room and flung his bag to the side, then went over to his bed. He sat down, rolling his eyes, because he had forgotten to switch his computer off. It had gone into standby mode, so Blaine closed it and placed it on the floor. He climbed up the be and lay down, closing his eyes.

He wondered where Kurt was, what he was doing, if he had enough to eat. He sighed to himself, knowing that he couldn't spend the rest of his life worrying. Kurt had gotten along quite well on his own before Blaine had fallen on him. He would be fine out there.

Still, Blaine wished he could see him again, if only for a moment, just so that he would know he was definitely okay. It would put his mind at ease. Sometimes, he would see small movements out of the corner of his eye and he would turn around quickly, hoping with every fibre of his being that he would find little Kurt flying happily next to him. It never happened, of course, but even now, Blaine felt as if he could hear the quiet, melodic voice calling out his name.

_Blaine..._

_Blaine..._

_Blaine..._

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt said, a little louder.

Blaine sprang up. He was looking around, almost frantically. His hair was untidy and he had small, dark circles under his eyes, like he was having trouble sleeping. Yet, still, he was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful human Kurt had ever seen and he had seen a lot of humans. There was something about the way he felt to Kurt, something about his aura that just sent warm shivers all up and down Kurt's veins and right to his heart.

"Blaine," Kurt said, again. "Blaine, down here."

Blaine looked down, eyes wide. "Kurt!" he shouted, mouth breaking into a grin. "Kurt, you're okay!"

Kurt nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"No, don't be," Blaine said, reaching out and picking him up. "Don't be. I understand."

"Do you?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Blaine's grin faded very slightly. "Why did you go?" he asked and Kurt could have sworn his cheeks tinted pink.

"I was overwhelmed," Kurt told him. "I'm not used to anything like this, to having my own things and to having you—a friend, that is. I felt like things were going to go horribly wrong very soon and I was scared and stupid. I should have known you wouldn't allow anything to happen to me, but I panicked. I'm sorry."

Kurt hadn't lied to Blaine, not really. This was all true. Of course, there had been the other stuff, but that was part of it, too. The human world was so different and sometimes, Kurt disliked the things he didn't understand, mostly because he didn't understand. He had had a moment of panic and he regretted it and he was ready to face his fears, if Blaine still wanted him there.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, looking as if he wanted to hug him, but he didn't want to hurt him in the process. "You don't have to be afraid with me. I was so worried about you. I kept thinking of all these awful things and—"

Kurt giggled. "I was fine, Blaine," he informed him. "I know how to live a little rough. I've always been alone. I can fend for myself." He paused and looked directly into Blaine's eyes. "But that doesn't mean I always want to," he admitted. "I'd like it if we could still be friends. At least then I would know that I'm not so alone in the world."

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yes!" he said, enthusiastically. "I'd love to be friends! I—You can stay here whenever you want. I kept all your things. I'd love to have you here. Of course, I would give you your space and freedom, you wouldn't be like a pet or anything. I'd understand if you disappeared every now and then, but I'd like it if you just let me know you're okay."

Kurt nodded. His eyes were welling with tears. "I've never had anyone worry about me before," he told Blaine.

Blaine gave him a sad smile. "Me neither," he said. "Not really. We're sort of alike, you and I."

"We are?" Kurt asked, sitting down in the palm of Blaine's hand.

Blaine settled back against his pillows and nodded again. "Yes," he said. "I have a family, but they don't care much for me."

"They must love you, Blaine," Kurt said, shaking his head. How could anyone know Blaine and not love him?

"I mean, I know that they love me, deep down, they just don't show it much," Blaine corrected. "They don't approve of who I am."

"But you're so lovely," Kurt said and Blaine's cheeks definitely had a blush in them this time.

"Thanks," he said. "So are you. You're beautiful."

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled. "I want us to be able to talk to one another," he said. "I've never had anyone I've talked to about everything. I know you're...smaller than I am and that you live a different lifestyle, but we're both people—at least, I think you're a person—and I like you and I hope you like me, too."

"I do," Kurt confirmed. "And...I am a person. It's just...in a different way." He wasn't ready to tell that story yet, however.

Blaine reached out and petted his wing gently. "Your wing isn't torn any more," he commented.

Kurt fluttered both wings and one was slower than the other. "It's still not completely healed," he said. "It doesn't hurt much now though."

"I'm glad," Blaine told him. He sighed contentedly. "I missed you," he said and Kurt's heart contracted in his little chest. "I know that sounds silly, because we don't even really know each other yet, but I did. I missed you a lot."

Kurt nodded, understanding. "I know," he said. "I missed you, too And I'd like to change that."

"Change what?" Blaine enquired curiously.

"Us not knowing each other," Kurt provided. "I'd like to change that."

Blaine's grin broke out again. "Yeah?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and reached out to touch the line across the palm of Blaine's hand. "Yeah."

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter is going to start getting plotty. This one was kind of just their...joining as friends? Something like that. Plot is coming and with plot comes angst (hopefully) and smut (eventually) and fluff and romance (obviously) and this little fic was started on a whim and it's kind of surprising to me that people are actually liking it, but I'm also really happy that people are! Thank you all for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothingggg. This is still a progression of them knowing each other, but we're getting there and hopefully you like this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Over the next few weeks, Kurt and Blaine became close friends. Kurt spent every night curled up comfortably in his tiny bed and Blaine only ever felt at ease when he knew where his new friend was. Kurt left Blaine's house sometimes, but only for a few hours at a time, because he was accustomed to taking walks amongst the long blades of grass and to dipping his toes in the cool water of ponds. Sometimes, Blaine would go with him to the end of the Anderson's back garden and they would sit and chat and laugh and make their own little jokes.

Blaine's wish had come true. He and Kurt had become closer than Blaine had ever become with any other friend he had ever had. But there was something else, something that troubled him just as much as it warmed him from the top of his head right down to the tips of his toes and back again.

Blaine was falling in love.

* * *

Great pellets of rain hammered and crashed and thumped on the glass window above Kurt, as he lay stiffly on his back in his bed. His eyes were shut tight and his tiny fingers were curled around the covers, gripping them just a bit too tight. A loud, thunderous crash forced a gasp from his tightly knitted lips and he pulled the covers over his head, shielding himself from the storm outside.

The sound of the trees rustling and the wind blowing and the thunder clapping could not drown out the almost painful beat of his heart in his ears. Kurt hated this weather. He hated the rain and the cold and the breeze and most of all, the thunder and lightning. He never slept on nights like this. He would curl up under a leaf and weep, afraid of so many things and wishing he had met a different fate. It was nights like this that most reminded Kurt of all the things that could have been, but weren't, because he was all wrong in so many ways, ways he barely even understood.

Kurt should have felt safe wrapped up in the safety of Blaine's bedroom, with Blaine just feet away. He should have been able to turn over and hold the covers close, knowing that nothing could get him there, but he couldn't. His heart was hammering and his eyes stung with the beginning of unwanted tears and his throat felt tight, like something was going to explode from it. He hated this weakness inside of him, hated the weakness that he was in his entirety.

Kurt gave in and allowed the tears to fall, salty and warm down his cheeks and onto his clean pillow. His chest ached and his throat convulsed and he sobbed quietly, hoping Blaine wouldn't hear him. He couldn't allow Blaine to see him like this, because then he would know that he wasn't strong or confident like he pretended to be and that was something Blaine told him a lot now.

"You're so strong for such a little thing, Kurt," Blaine had said. "I wish I had as much courage in my entire body as you do in just your little finger."

Kurt had smiled and changed the subject. Blaine didn't know the half of it and sometimes, Kurt wished he could tell him everything, wished that he could ask for help in some way, but every time he thought about saying something, he was struck by the idea that Blaine might not want to be his friend any more if he knew what he was really like. So Kurt kept quiet and suffered in silence.

The loud crash of thunder accompanied by a bright, blue flash of lightning brought a small squeal from Kurt's swollen lips. He shut his eyes tighter and gripped the covers harder and found that his tears and sobs had become louder from fear and misery and pain. He tried to stay quiet, to trap the sobs inside his throat, but they escaped anyway and moments later, a voice in the darkness sounded.

"Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Bl-Blaine?" he whispered, trying to wipe at his eyes.

There was a small creak and then a large shadow was above him. The covers were pulled gently away and Blaine was there, face shadowed and kind.

"Kurt," he said, softly. "Are you crying?"

Kurt wiped his eyes again. "I-I'm f-fine," he said, trying not to let Blaine hear the break in his voice. "Really."

Blaine studied him for a second, then reached out and touched his cheek with his first finger, catching one of Kurt's tears.

"Are you scared of the storm?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, not wanting to admit his fear, but not wanting Blaine to go back to sleep either.

"It can't hurt you," Blaine informed him. "I used to get scared, too, when I was a kid."

Kurt sat up and watched Blaine.

"I used to go to my parents' room and burst inside and wake them up. They would always tell me I was being ridiculous and send me right back to bed," he said, a sad smile on his lips. "I won't do that to you. Do you want to come sleep with me?"

Kurt sat forward, surprised and Blaine looked flustered.

"I-I mean, um," he paused. "I just meant... Do you? I always felt better when Cooper let me stay in his room during storms. I just thought..."

Kurt nodded. "Please," he said, quietly.

Blaine smiled, relieved and reached out. He took Kurt in his hand and lifted him as he stood. Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to see out the window.

"It's okay," Blaine said, gently and he climbed back into bed.

Blaine laid Kurt down on the pillow next to his head, but on the side of the bed which was furthest away from the window. He pulled the covers up close and turned to look at Kurt.

"Are you warm enough?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Why were you crying?" Blaine asked, reaching out once again to gently wipe away the tear stains on Kurt's pale cheeks. "You don't have to tell me, but it helps sometimes. Telling someone, that is."

Kurt considered lying, but with Blaine so close offering his help and friendship he couldn't turn it down.

"The storm reminds me of how alone I am," Kurt admitted, looking away from Blaine. "When I was a child, I would watch the baby birds with their mothers and the ants with their families and the humans with their babies and I wondered why I didn't have a family. I wondered why no one was there to keep me safe from the storms and the magpies and the other things that scared me. I've always felt so alone and storms remind me of that, of just how alone I am. I just want someone to care that I'm afraid."

Blaine reached over and tilted Kurt's head to face him again. Kurt looked up through teary eyes at Blaine's smile.

"I care," Blaine told him. "You're not alone any more."

Kurt slept peacefully during a storm for the first time in his entire life.

* * *

Blaine looked down at the tiny body on his pillow and smiled. Kurt's little, pink mouth was open and his eyes were closed and he was asleep with such fierce abandon that it was endearing and so different from the way he was when he was awake, so upright and proper. His body was curled up into a small ball and he looked completely relaxed and it made Blaine's heart hurt in the best way possible, just knowing that Kurt felt safe with him.

Kurt seemed to sense Blaine's eyes on him then, because he groaned quietly and turned over, blinking himself awake.

"Hi," Blaine said, quietly, smiling still.

"Morning," Kurt said, with a small yawn. "You're leaving already?"

Blaine nodded. "It's almost 8.15," he said.

Kurt sat up and stretched his thin arms above his head. "What's school like?"

"It's..." Blaine stopped and thought about the jocks and their homophobic slurs and the way they constantly harassed him and his friends. "It's got its good and bad points."

"I wish I could go," Kurt said, quietly. "I've always wondered." Kurt looked up. "Do you think I could come with you?"

Blaine gaped at him. "I... No," he said, quickly. "No, it's not safe for you, Kurt."

He also didn't want Kurt to see how much of a victim he was. He pretended to have it all together, that he was strong, that he was Mr. Optimistic and he really didn't want Kurt to know that he wasn't like that at all.

Kurt frowned. "Okay," he said. "I guess I'll take a walk in the garden and then come back here and look at your magazines." That was what he did every day.

Blaine nodded. "I could take you out in the car later, if you want."

Kurt grinned and it set Blaine's heart racing in his chest. "Yes!" he said, happily.

"Okay," Blaine said, with a nod. He left his bag on the bed and said, "I'll be right back with some food and then I've gotta go. Wait right here."

* * *

Blaine couldn't get Kurt off his mind. Every moment spent away from him was spent wondering what Kurt was up to and if he was happy and what had happened to him that made him so sad.

Blaine was also troubled by the fact that he was falling in love. He battled with the idea on almost an hourly basis and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was okay, it really wasn't and he shouldn't have felt the way he did by any means. He wasn't sure just what kind of crime it was to feel such things for something that was, by all accounts, not all human, and so small, too. Kurt's size was a large part of it, not to mention his innocence.

There were so many things Kurt didn't know, despite him being clever and intelligent in many respects, especially for someone who had spent their entire life alone, using only observation as a means of education. But Blaine knew that Kurt didn't understand things of a more adult nature. They had watched Ghost together once and the sex scene had been an awkward experience for both of them. Kurt looked embarrassed and confused at the same time, almost as if he was unsure of the reason for his embarrassment. Blaine had shifted awkwardly where he sat, trying so desperately not to think of the things he so often fantasised about doing with the person who had become his very best friend.

Kurt didn't understand and that made things all the worse. Blaine could so easily have taken advantage of him and the fact that he had even thought of this, even if it had just been while he was jerking off furiously in the shower, frightened him to the core, because what exactly did that say about him? Of course, Blaine could never do anything like that to Kurt. He would never force him against his will, or make him submit to things of any nature that fell under the heading immoral, yet there was still part of him that experienced some kind of rush when he thought about Kurt beneath him, all wide eyed and innocent. It made him sick every time he thought about it with a sound mind, yet there was just no stopping it.

Blaine did his absolute best to keep his gaze away from Kurt's lower body, did his best to make himself scarce every time he knew Kurt was bathing, yet a segment of his mind always dared him to stay, to look, to _touch_...

It was driving him crazy and he hated it and loved it simultaneously and he just didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in love. He hadn't known it, but after Blaine had left for school it hit him. He'd bathed and changed before going down to the garden pond, where he sat and dipped his feet. The birds had sung and the sun had shone and the sky had been as blue as ever and that was when it had it him.

Kurt Hummel was undoubtedly in love. And he was in love with his best and only friend.

At first, he hadn't understood. The fast beat of his heart and the shocking tingle of his skin had been brushed off as nothing. The butterflies in his stomach and the tremble of his knees had been disregarded. Then he and Blaine had watched movies in which love and all its associations were featured and Kurt had thought a lot about them afterwards and then, suddenly, as he toed ripples in the pond, it had dawned on him.

Blaine Anderson, his best friend, the boy who had saved him from misery and loneliness, was the love of his life and he knew he would never love another. He smiled to himself and pointed a tiny finger, before drawing in the sand.

_Kurt loves Blaine._

_Blaine loves Kurt._

He paused, admired his work, then added to it.

_Forever._

* * *

When Blaine arrived home from school, he went straight upstairs, badly in need of a shower. Slushie—purple this time—was stuck in his hair and to his forehead and he could still feel the faint sting in his eyes. When he entered his room, he saw the window open with Kurt nowhere in sight and so he assumed he had gone down to the garden, which was where the little fairy spent a great deal of time.

Blaine pushed open the bathroom door and froze. Kurt was, once again, standing there wearing nothing, his pale skin beautiful and soft looking, but this time, he was facing Blaine, which left very little to the imagination. Kurt seemed stuck to the spot, too, his pink mouth parted, eyes wide. A pretty blush crept over his skin, filling his cheeks and spreading down his white chest and then he pressed his thighs together and shielded his lower body with his tiny hands.

"Um," Blaine tried, voice failing him. "I'll just.."

Blaine turned away quickly and began out the door.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned back slowly. Kurt was wrapping himself up in the tiny washcloth and when he was satisified that he was covered enough, he held onto the material and flew closer to Blaine, wings shining. Blaine tried to keep his gaze on Kurt's face, but was probably failing miserably.

"I wanted to tell you," Kurt said, beaming, "that I love you."

Blaine's heart stilled in his chest, but fell back into a steady rhythm when he understood what Kurt was saying to him.

"I love you, too," he told Kurt. "You're my best friend. I'll let you finish up."

Blaine flashed him a smile and turned around, then left the room, closing the door behind him, just as Kurt's lips fell down into a frown, his big heart darkening and shrinking behind the protective cage of his ribs in his chest.

* * *

**I'll update again soon and I promiseeeee plot is going to start building very very soon :) Let me know what you thought :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I was sick last week and then idk lol. Also I'm really scared for Glee this week so ssdfjsk but yes. I own nothing :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Kurt was heart broken. He could feel his heart breaking in his chest and up to a few days previously, he hadn't even known what heart broken was. He had heard it in movies and read about it in magazines, but until he actually felt the physical ache in his chest, he could not begin to comprehend its true meaning.

Kurt knew that having Blaine as a friend and companion was a blessing of sorts. He loved spending time with him, watching movies and joking and telling stories. He loved the new bond they had together, but Kurt was so painfully in love with Blaine that each time he smiled at him, he felt as if his heart was growing and exploding in his chest, leaving him saddened and feeling lonelier than he had ever felt.

Kurt was feeling jealous, too. Blaine would tell him about his friends at school; about Finn and his bad dancing and Rachel and her animal sweaters and Mike with his amazing dancing skills. Kurt worried, because he had seen enough movies and read enough books and magazine articles to know how things went. Blaine would fall in love with someone at school. He would take them to dinner and a movie and then he would kiss them at their front door. Kurt would be left in the shadows, with the sad music playing quietly in the background. Unfortunately, Kurt was sure that, unlike in the movies, Blaine would never choose Kurt in the end and it cut him in two.

Kurt found himself worrying while Blaine was at school. He hated their time apart, because he couldn't be sure that Blaine wasn't interested in someone else, which was why, when Kurt saw Blaine's bag, open and calling to him, he climbed in without hesitation.

* * *

Blaine drove to school singing quietly along with the radio. Kurt had already left for his daily walk in the garden by the time Blaine had finished showering and getting dressed and he hadn't gotten to talk to him that morning, but it was okay, because Blaine knew that Kurt would be there when he got home later in the evening.

The song changed on the radio and Blaine hummed along. He stopped at a set of lights and that was when he heard it. He stopped humming and just listened for a moment. Nothing. Blaine shook his head, thinking he had been hearing things, but then it happened again.

There was a small voice, singing along with the radio and Blaine was the only person in the car.

The voice was beautiful as it sang along to Blackbird, by the Beatles, but Blaine was frozen in his seat. He looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from and then he realised.

_His bag._

Blaine drove up the street until he came to the parking lot of McKinley. He pulled into a space and stopped the car, then bent and took his bag in his lap. He opened the zipper and peered inside.

"Kurt," Blaine said, eyes going wide. "What are you doing?"

"Hi," Kurt said, giving him a nervous smile. "I'm singing."

"Not... Kurt. Not that," Blaine said, shaking his head.

Kurt's smile drifted down into a frown. "You didn't like it?"

"What?" Blaine asked, flustered. "No. I mean, yes. I did. You've got a beautiful singing voice."

Kurt beamed and Blaine couldn't ignore the way it made his heart stutter in his chest.

"But Kurt," he said, quickly, "you should be at home. It's not safe here."

Kurt climbed up the side of the bag, then flew out onto Blaine's lap, his wings glittering in the morning light.

"I just wanted to see what it was like," Kurt told Blaine. "I would stay close to you, Blaine." Blaine could have sworn he saw a slight blush on the fairy's cheeks. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Blaine stared for a moment. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

"Kurt.."

"I've never been at school," Kurt continued. "I've dreamt of it, you know, of being a normal teenager, with friends and a family and schooling. When I was younger, I would sneak into classrooms and sit at the back and learn with the other children. That's how I learned to read and write. I stopped going after the children in that class graduated, because the new students just learned the same lessons. I want to come with you, just for today, just to see what it's like."

Blaine watched him. His bright, blue eyes were wide and pleading and his little teeth were chewing gently on his bottom lip. Blaine sighed.

"Okay," he said, hardly believing he was agreeing to this. "But please stay close to me, okay? I don't want to lose you, Kurt."

He wouldn't be able to bear it.

Kurt nodded frantically, face breaking into a wide grin. "I will! Oh, thank you, Blaine! Thank you! I could kiss you!"

Blaine felt his cheeks flushing. He tried not to think of what it might be like to actually kiss Kurt's lips, to hold him in his arms, to...

"Well, we'd better get inside," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Back in the bag."

Kurt raised himself into the air, then dropped down slowly into Blaine's bag. "Blaine?" he said, looking up at him, shadowed by the books.

"Yes?"

"Did you really like my singing?"

Blaine nodded. "I loved it," he told Kurt.

_I love you_ was what he did not say.

* * *

Kurt could hear the loud chatter and the slam of locker doors from the inside of Blaine's bag. He wanted to climb to the top and poke his head out, to see the inside of a real high school, but Blaine wouldn't allow it. He told him to stay inside, that it was way safer and Kurt couldn't disobey Blaine, he loved him far too much.

Kurt's insides were dancing with excitement. For so long he had yearned to be a real sized human being, to be a normal teenager. He wanted to go to school and to meet his friends in coffee shops and go to the movies, just like the people in the movies he had watched. He hated his size, hated the loneliness and the exclusion that came with it.

Kurt felt the heavy shift in the even strides Blaine had been taking. He felt the force of the bag he was sitting in being knocked sideways, heard the loud cry that was undoubtedly Blaine's. He heard loud, cruel laughter and then a sigh. Kurt climbed to the side of the bag and peered out through the small slit. He saw two large boys in red jackets walking away. They were huge; big and mean looking. The bag moved again and after a few minutes, it opened, the bright light too much for his eyes at first.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowed, a small worry line across his forehead. "Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm okay," he assured Blaine. "Are you?"

Blaine looked taken aback for a moment, his mouth open. "I—yes. I-I'm okay. I just—it's nothing new. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Kurt nodded again. "I'm fine, Blaine," he told him. "You've got.." Kurt trailed off, gesturing to his head.

Blaine reached up and touched the ice melting down his forehead, a small frown on his lips. "Oh," he whispered. "I'll just clean this up. Just...wait right in here okay?"

Kurt assured him that he would and Blaine went over to the sinks and twisted the tap until the water ran from it. Kurt climbed back down into the bag and sighed. He hated that anyone would hurt Blaine, hated that he was targeted for the things he was targeted for. He hated those two large boys. Kurt looked up slowly. He had to get them back for what they'd done to his best friend.

* * *

Blaine sat down in his usual seat at the back of the room, by himself. He pulled his bag into his lap to grab his books and to check on Kurt. He opened it and looked inside, trying to spot his friend.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered very quietly.

Nothing. Blaine felt the panic rising in his body, felt his throat tightening and filling with something that made him feel like screaming. He had left Kurt inside just minutes before. Kurt had smiled at him and promised he would stay there, away from any danger, but now he just wasn't here.

Blaine pulled everything out of his bag, frantically and still there was no sign of Kurt. This was bad, very bad. He stood up, earning accusing glares from his classmates and the teacher at the front of the class.

"Is everything okay, Mr Anderson?"

Blaine gaped for a moment, then stammered out a reply. "Can I b-be excused? I'#m not f-feeling very well."

The teacher, Mrs Comerford, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Straight to the nurse," she instructed, holding out a hallpass. Blaine nodded, grabbed the pass and muttered a thank you on his way out the door. He wasn't sure where to look exactly, but he had to do something. If anyone found Kurt... He didn't even want to think about what might happen to him.

* * *

Kurt felt awful about having broken his promise to Blaine, but he knew he had to do this. He had spotted one of the large boys in the red jacket walking in the opposite direction and he had to take the opportunity. Kurt had slipped out of Blaine's bag and had flown up high until he was above the tall, grey lockers. He followed the boy, no one aware of his presence.

The boy walked into a room. It was big and had several benches, with a blackboard and desk at the very front. Posters of various things covered the walls and a model of a skeleton stood in the back right hand corner. The boy sat in the second last row, greeting some of the other students on his way to his seat. Kurt hid at the back of the room next to a sink, where he had a clear view of the boy.

When the class had begun, Kurt flew across the floor and stopped at the boy's feet. They were enormous and smelled really badly. Kurt wrinkled his nose, walked around the boy's ankles, then climbed up onto his shoe. The boy shifted his feet and Kurt froze, then when he settled again, Kurt slipped easily up the boy's pants' leg. He kept close to the material rather than the boy's disgustingly hairy leg, but soon the space was far too tight and he had to stop, because going much further would have pressed him right against the boy's skin.

Kurt hovered there for a moment, just above the knee, then flung himself forward onto the boy. He opened his mouth and he bit down hard. The boy sprung out of his seat and screamed like a little girl. Kurt could hear the loud chorus of laughter erupting in the room. The boy started swatting at his legs with his large, meaty hands, but he was too slow for Kurt, who was nimble and graceful enough to escape the strikes.

"There's a mouse in my pants!" the boy was shouting, which only earned him more laughter. "Someone help me!"

Kurt chuckled to himself, wishing Blaine had been there to see this, then slipped up higher and prodded at the boy's thighs. It was difficult to keep his balance, because the boy was jumping around now.

"Mr Karofsky, please compose yourself," a voice said.

"I can't!" the boy—Mr Karofsky—shrieked. "I think it's a rat!"

Kurt huffed at being called a rat. He slipped down the leg and kicked Karofsky into the ankle with all the force his little body could muster. Karofsky cried out and Kurt collapsed into a ball of laughter. Suddenly, Karofsky's leg lifted off the ground and made a kicking motion and Kurt felt himself being flung through the air. He caught himself, before he hit the ground, his wings saving him, then flew quickly across to the back of the room, where he took shelter behind objects he didn't recognise.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" the voice came again. "Karofsky, did you say a rat?"

Karofsky nodded. "Yes!" he said. "It bit me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, class," the woman at the front of the room said. "Let's exit the room in a single line fashion. Nobody panic. Brittany, go to Principal Figgins and have him contact pest control."

"How do you control a pest?" a blonde girl—perhaps Brittany—asked. "Do you use hypnotism?"

"Now, Brittany," the woman said again.

Kurt watched as the students packed up their things and left the room, laughing and chatting. Karofsky was first out the door. He looked petrified, which made Kurt smile. Kurt sat and waited until everyone left the room before daring to try to leave. Finally, they had all gone and he flew, then stopped still, eyes going wide at the sight of the all too familiar objects in front of him.

* * *

Blaine heard a commotion coming from the end of the hall, down near one of the science labs. His stomach sank, hoping it had nothing to do with Kurt, but knowing it most likely had. He saw students filing out of the lab. Karofsky ran down the hall, face white.

"What are you looking at, fairy?" he growled.

Blaine blinked and hoped he hadn't called him fairy for any different reason than usual. He kept walking and saw Brittany.

"Hi, Blaine Warbler," she greeted him happily.

"Hi, Brittany," he said. "What's going on?"

"A pest crawled up Karofsky's leg and bit him. I think it was on his man parts," she informed him, whispering the last part like it was some kind of big secret.

"A p-pest?" Blaine asked, feeling the blood draining from his face.

"I'm going to get Principal Figgins to hypnotise it so it stops being a pest and biting people. Maybe he'll take away its teeth."

Blaine watched her go, then shook his head and ran down the hall. He stepped inside the lab and looked around, eyes searching out the tiny figure. Then he found him.

"Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt was standing with his back to Blaine. He was shaking and when Blaine went closer he could see the stark fear on the fairy's face. He was staring at the Bunsen burners and test tubes and beakers like they posed some sort of threat.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, louder this time. He reached out and touched his shoulder and Kurt shot back with a tiny squeal. "Hey, hey!" Blaine said. "It's just me, Kurt. Just me."

Kurt crumbled. "Blaine," he choked out brokenly. "Get m-me out of h-here. P-Please, Bl-Blaine."

Blaine nodded and reached out for Kurt to come to him. Kurt was in the palm of his hand in a flash. Blaine touched his cheek gently.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Kurt nodded, teeth chattering. Blaine smiled and tucked him into the breast pocket of his cardigan.

"It's okay," he said again, before heading back out into the hallway and then down to the office to sign out sick.

* * *

**I'll try update again soon :) Let me know what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Sorry that this is a tiny bit shorter than the others have been. I've been a wreck since the episode and I put off writing this for a while and then I just did it today, so it's shorter by a little bit. So, this chapter we find out about Kurt's past, but not everything. And if anyone tries to tell me this isn't believable can I just remind you that this is a fic about a gay fairy with a boypussy, so yes, things are gonna be unrealistic. Anyway, I'll shut up now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Kurt sat still on the edge of his little bed, hands folded in his lap, eyes wide and blank. Blaine was sitting next to the trunk on the floor, just watching him, waiting for him to say something, anything. The birds singing was the only audible sound and other than that, it was quiet, almost too quiet.

Blaine could see Kurt's little chest rising and falling quickly as he curled his tiny hands together. He wanted to know what had happened. The look on Kurt's face was embedded in his mind and he needed to know just why he had looked so terrified.

"Kurt," Blaine said, finally.

Kurt lifted his chin, but his eyes never met Blaine's, not entirely.

"Can we talk about this?" Blaine asked, softly.

Kurt let out a long breath, then nodded. He looked down at his hands, then back up at Blaine and this time, his eyes were watery and glistening.

"I didn't want you to know," he told Blaine. "I was so scared that if you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend any more and that I'd have to go back to living by the cold, wet creek, under that death trap of a tree with that stupid sparrowhawk and that fat frog with the slimy tongue and the _warts _and I—"

"Kurt," Blaine said. "Kurt, it's okay. Calm down."

Kurt stopped mid sentence, then looked back down at his knees.

"Kurt," Blaine said again. "No matter what, you can stay here."

Kurt lifted his head. "You might feel differently when I tell you."

"I won't," Blaine assured him. "Feelings like this, they don't just change like that."

Blaine shut his eyes, hoping Kurt wouldn't catch exactly what he meant by that. Kurt stared at him for a moment, then nodded, sighed and moved to sit with his legs crossed on the bed. He didn't look at Blaine when he spoke.

"I'm not what you think I am."

* * *

Kurt shut his eyes, waiting for Blaine to demand what exactly that meant, but it never came. Blaine didn't flinch, he just sat there, patiently waiting for Kurt to go on.

"I was like you once," Kurt whispered.

He hadn't told this story in so long. The last time he had said it out loud it had been to an injured baby bird who had fallen down near his home. Kurt had nursed it back to health. The bird, needless to say, didn't have much to say about his story, it didn't judge him, or call him unsavoury names, it didn't understand. But Blaine, Blaine would.

"Like me," Blaine repeated.

"Big," Kurt clarified. "Big and human and...and wingless. I had a family, a house. I don't remember them much, but I know I did, because I remember how it felt—being loved. I was three years old when it happened."

"It?"

"When I got taken away."

Blaine's eyes were wide. "Kurt.."

"It's because there's something wrong with me. I've never known what exactly, but lately, I've been thinking about it—I've seen things that have helped me understand."

"Okay," Blaine said, carefully. He was taking this much better than Kurt had imagined.

"I... I'm wrong," Kurt admitted, miserably. "They took me and they made me...made me _this._"

"A...fairy?" Blaine enquired.

Kurt nodded. "Small, alone," he added. "A fairy."

"Who...took you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know names," he said. "Doctor. That's all I ever heard. I escaped, you know. When I was...well, about eight years old, I think. I..." Kurt closed his eyes, remembering that day. "He had a son—the doctor, I mean. He would sometimes come into...into...it looked a lot like that room from today, with the glass cylinders and the...those fire things." Kurt shuddered. "He would come in and terrorise us—"

"Us?" Blaine uttered. "It wasn't just you?"

Kurt shook his head, remembering the people he had spent over five years of his life with. "There were four of us," he whispered. "They...I left them. I don't know what happened to them."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you did what you had to do."

"I know," Kurt said. "I wonder sometimes, though. I wonder what happened to them."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just waited.

"That day, the doctor's son, he came into the room. He opened my box and he turned me upside down and he...he shook me hard. I was so dizzy. One of the others, a boy—nobody knew his name—he let out a loud shriek. I looked and...and the shelf his box was on was on fire. There were just flames everywhere, spreading and...and so much smoke, Blaine. The son, he had been messing around with one of the fairies—he liked to...liked to singe our wings sometimes. Mine aren't damaged, not as much as some of the others'.

"Something caught fire. The flames spread and he dropped me to the floor and he ran. He didn't...didn't try to save us. I tried, Blaine, I swear I did. I tried to get those boxes open, but I wasn't strong enough, I'm _still _not strong enough. They were so heavy and the clasps were difficult and I'll never forget their faces, the way their eyes seemed to plead with me to save them. I couldn't do it and the smoke was so thick and I couldn't breathe. I...I saw that the boy had left the door open a little bit and I...I flew out. I didn't stop flying until I was far out into the forest, where I was safe."

Kurt was distraught. He hated that he had done that that day, hated that he hadn't tried harder, hated that he was such a coward.

"You were eight years old, Kurt," Blaine reminded him. "It's not your fault. You did what you had to do to survive. No one in the world could fault you for that."

Kurt shut his eyes. "I hope they got away," he said, quietly.

"Maybe they did," Blaine said, smiling slightly.

Kurt sighed. "You can tell me to leave now," he said. "I'll find somewhere to go. I.." He looked up into Blaine's big, kind eyes. "I'll miss you."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. He sat up, looking alert. "You'll miss me?" he asked. "Kurt, you're not leaving, unless you don't want to be here. Why would I ever... Kurt, I don't understand why you think we can't still be friends."

Kurt swallowed. Friends. He wanted so much more than that, but circumstances meant that he could never have what he wanted.

"I'm wrong," he offered.

"You keep saying that," Blaine said. "What's wrong with you?"

Kurt closed his eyes again. "I don't have...I don't have the right...the right parts," he said, feeling his face flushing. "I'm...I'm different to other boys."

"Oh," was all Blaine said.

"Oh?"

"Um," Blaine started. "I don't..."

"I mean, I think that's what it is," Kurt went on. "What else could it be?"

Blaine nodded. "I guess," he said, but Blaine didn't understand, even if he pretended, Kurt knew that. "When you say you don't have the right parts..."

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "I don't know," he whimpered. "I just know that I'm different."

"Different is okay, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "There's nothing wrong with being different."

Kurt looked up. "This type of different isn't okay."

"Kurt—"

"Maybe you need to see to understand," Kurt found himself saying. "But I'm scared..."

"Kurt, you don't have to d—"

"I need you to know," he said, voice strained. "Because if you don't know and you end up finding out some time in the future, then it'll make things so much harder when you decide you don't want to know me any more."

Kurt felt sick to his stomach and more afraid than he had been in a long time.

"I'm never going to not want you, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and Blaine's cheeks coloured pink.

"I mean..."

"I need you to understand," Kurt said, solemnly.

* * *

Blaine's insides were quivering. Was Kurt really going to show him? Blaine was caught between really, really wanting Kurt to show him and really, really hoping he would stay covered up, because he wasn't sure what he would say or do if Kurt's bare skin was that close to him.

"Is it...bad if I show you?" Kurt asked, noticing the look of horror and astonishment on Blaine's face.

"I..." Blaine began. "No. I mean. I don't know." He paused. "Kurt..."

Kurt was so innocent. There were so many things he just didn't understand, things he didn't know and Blaine really didn't want to take advantage of that.

"What would make you feel better?" was what Blaine decided to say next.

Kurt shrugged his little shoulders. "I don't know," he whispered quietly. "I just don't want you to hate me. I know I was a coward and that I'm not normal, or anything like that, but I can't lose you."

Blaine smiled and reached across to reassure Kurt. "Hey," he said, stroking Kurt's hair with the tip of his finger. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I don't care what you did or what you think is wrong with you. I'm here. Always."

Kurt looked up and smiled through the tears. "I love you," he told Blaine.

"I love you, too," Blaine said, grinning.

"No," Kurt said and he stood up and looked right into Blaine's eyes. "_I love you_."

Blaine's heart stopped.

* * *

Kurt's heart was dancing in his chest. He couldn't have held it in a moment longer, not when Blaine was showing him so much support and compassion and love, even if it wasn't love in the way Kurt wanted it to be. Kurt couldn't help admitting the truth, couldn't help correcting Blaine when he mistook Kurt's declaration for friendship.

"I... You love me," Blaine repeated, eyes round as saucers.

Kurt nodded. "I know that it's not okay," he said. "I know we're so different and that there isn't a chance for us to be the way that others are when they..when they're in love, but I had to tell you. I love you."

Kurt was beaming up at him, but Blaine was still staring back in surprise. A millennium seemed to pass before Blaine spoke.

"I... You love me," he said. "I just... Kurt, this is a lot to take in."

Blaine shook his head like he was trying to make everything work out in his mind. Kurt's smile faded. Blaine didn't love him back and it made his heart ache.

* * *

It wasn't that Blaine didn't love Kurt back, it was just that this relationship was never going to work. How could it when Kurt was so little? Blaine had never kissed anyone and he wanted to, but how could he kiss his first boyfriend if his lips were about the size of a small grain of rice? He loved Kurt, he had grown to love him so much over the weeks they'd known each other and if things were different he absolutely would have wanted to be with him, but he just couldn't see any conceivable way that it would work out.

"Do you hate me?" Kurt asked, knocking him from his reverie.

"What? No," Blaine said. "Kurt, no. Of course not. I love you."

Kurt's lips fell open into a small o shape. "Y-You do?"

Blaine nodded. There was no point in pretending, not now. "I... Yes. I love you. I love you like...like you love me, but... Can this ever really work?"

Kurt looked hopeful for a moment, then he burst into fits of tears. Blaine didn't know what to do.

"Kurt," he said, softly. "Come on, don't. Don't cry, Kurt. I'm sorry. I... Kurt, I want to. I do, I want it to work. I wish... I wish we could work."

"Why can't we?" Kurt asked, looking up with those innocent eyes again.

"Because..." Blaine thought for a moment. "We can't do those things that other couples can."

"We can't?" Kurt sniffled.

Blaine shook his head. "We can't hug, or go on real dates, or...or kiss." _We can't do other things either_, Blaine thought guiltily.

Kurt wiped at his eyes. "We can kiss."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Kurt, I'm too big—"

Kurt's wings fluttered and shone in the light of the lamp. He raised off of the trunk and flew across until he was right in front of Blaine's face. He was so beautiful. His eyes were bright and shining and his lips were red and swollen. He was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen and he couldn't believe anyone would have wanted to hurt him. It broke his heart just to think about it.

Blaine couldn't help thinking about Kurt's back story. Kurt had a family out there some where. He had been human once. Maybe a relationship wouldn't be completely insane...

Kurt blinked at him through his watery lashes and then he moved closer. He stopped right in front of Blaine's mouth, then he tipped his head forward, pursed his lips and placed the smallest, sweetest kiss to Blaine's mouth. He kept his mouth on Blaine's for a moment and Blaine couldn't believe that it made his blood sing in his veins like it did. It had been the smallest kiss in the world, yet it did things to him that he had never experienced before. He loved it.

Kurt pulled back and blinked again, slowly. "We can kiss," he said, voice thick.

Blaine nodded. "That was..."

Kurt smiled. "I know I'm not what you ever expected," he said. "But I love you and doesn't that count for something?"

Blaine nodded again, frantically this time. "Yes," he said, quickly. "Yes, it counts for a lot of things, Kurt. You're enough. You're more than enough and you're more than anything I could ever have expected."

Kurt smiled and reached out to touch Blaine's cheek. "I want to love you," he whispered, kissing Blaine's jaw gently.

Blaine swallowed and reached up to touch Kurt's face. He smiled."Then love me."

* * *

**Okay, so, now we know about Kurt and they're gonna try be together and everything is happy yayyy. For now anyway lol. I'll probably update on Tuesday because I have a long break at college and I use the time to write fic. **

**ALSO this reached 100 reviews whatttt? This fic was written on a whim. It was never really planned out much and I've just been working around a rough plot so thank you so much for reading and reviewing and liking this. I love you all. **

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothingggg. Okay. So this is the reason this fic is M rated, so if bp isn't your thing we're in trouble lol. But yes, nothing huge as regards to plot here unless you see the beginning of something forming which is just kind of in here but not so you'd notice maybe. IDK what I'm saying honestly I just got off the bus and I feel like death so I'll stop talking now. Read awayyyy**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Sometimes Kurt found himself staring at Blaine, eyeing his strong arms, watching the way his muscles flexed beneath his smooth, sallow skin. Sometimes, Blaine would come from the bathroom without a shirt and Kurt would feel that same, strange tingle between his thighs, which he still didn't understand entirely. He didn't see that part between Blaine's legs again, but he wanted to. He wasn't sure why, but often he found his eyes drifting down Blaine's body to that area, that part in his pants where the material would sometimes strain.

Blaine was always very polite with him. Kurt had kissed him a hundred and fifty four times since they had began their relationship (he was keeping count) and Blaine would stroke his hair, or press small circles over his back sometimes, but his touch did things to Kurt, things he didn't know how to interpret.

One day, when Blaine had gone to school, and after finishing his walk in the garden, Kurt was lying in bed, just staring up at the ceiling and thinking about Blaine and all those parts he probably shouldn't have been thinking about. His body started to tingle again, the tiny drip of fluid seeping out of him so inexplicably, but definitely not unexpectedly, not at this point. Kurt slid a hand down his body to touch, just to examine the fluid, which was something he had avoided doing before.

His fingers were wet when he slipped them back out of his pants. They smelled strong and of something else, which Kurt couldn't pinpoint. He pushed his hand back down, heart hammering and parted his legs slightly, allowing his fingers to seek out the source of this wetness.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, fingers sliding over a bump. That was new. He hadn't realised that was there before. Kurt waited a moment before touching again and this time, he pressed harder. His eyes rolled back and he moaned quietly at the almost overwhelming sensation of his fingers touching his body. It felt so intimate, so new, so exciting.

Kurt let his fingers go lower, exploring the rest of himself and then he found it; a small hole. Kurt paused there, wondering if this was taking things too far, but his curiousity took over and he slid a single digit through the wetness until it was buried inside him. He couldn't really describe how it felt, but it was definitely...something. Kurt began dragging his finger back out.

"Ahhh!"

It felt good when he did that. He paused again, then moved his finger back in slowly, before drawing it back out and repeating the motion over and over. He was getting wetter and soon he was able to add another finger and it felt amazing, being filled like that. Kurt could feel his cheeks flushing, face burning, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, but he kept going.

After a while, he felt like it wasn't enough. He sat up in the bed, looking around for something, anything and then he saw it.

* * *

Blaine sat down in the choir room. He was early and no one else was there yet, but a moment later, Finn Hudson came through the door, grinning.

"Hey, Blaine," he greeted him.

Blaine gave him a smile. "Hi, Finn," he said.

Finn came and sat down in front of him. He placed his bag down and turned to face Blaine. "There's something going on upstairs at the big lab," Finn informed him. "Pest control couldn't find that rat from last week, but some girl said it wasn't a rat. She thinks it was some kind of strange creature. Weird, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Mm," he said, panicking slightly. "Weird."

"They're searching for evidence or something," Finn continued. "It's kind of like CSI, or something." He grinned. "I hope it's an alien."

Blaine smiled, politely.

"It bit Dave Karofsky," Finn said. "I bet it would have been funny to see that. They examined him, too. Or at least that's what Puck says." Finn shrugged his broad shoulders. "Teeth marks or whatever."

Blaine's smile faded. He hoped that there wouldn't be any evidence of something that didn't look to be an animal.

"So how are you finding McKinley?" Finn asked, knocking him from his reverie. "I mean, I know you've been here for a while now, but I guess it's still pretty new, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "I like it here, though, for the most part. Glee is fun."

Finn smiled lopsidedly. "Glee is awesome, dude," he commented. "Rachel thinks you're gonna be a good...a good asset or faucet or whatever to helping us get to Nationals."

Blaine smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

Blaine got out of his car and went into his empty house. He wanted to see Kurt badly. It had been a week since they'd started dating (even if they hadn't actually gone on any dates) and he was completely head over heels in love. They'd gotten closer and they were completely comfortable with one another, but Kurt was still so innocent sometimes that Blaine felt guilty for having less than PG fantasies and thoughts about him.

Blaine climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door, a smile on his face, but his smile soon dropped down into an expression of shock when he saw what he did.

Kurt was where he had expected him to be, over on the trunk with all his things, but he had never imagined him to be doing what he was. Kurt's back was to him and Blaine's eyes travelled down the pale, bare skin of his slender back and down over the soft curve of his ass, which was also very much bare. In fact, all of Kurt was bare and he was flushed and moaning, his legs wrapped around the little doll that had worn the suit and bowtie, which Blaine had bought that very first day. Kurt was gripping its shoulders and humping against the raised plastic where the doll's private parts were supposed to be. Kurt was so caught up in himself that he didn't even notice Blaine behind him, but he whispered Blaine's name quietly as he pressed himself down harder.

Blaine felt his cock hardening almost instantly in his pants and he went across the room as quickly as he could. When he got closer he could see the glistening wetness across the doll's crotch from where Kurt had been pressing his wet pussy. Blaine swallowed hard and stopped himself from reaching out to touch.

"Kurt," he managed and Kurt sprang backwards, almost falling off of the trunk.

Blaine reached out to steady him, but didn't really know where to touch.

"I...um," Kurt started, cheeks burning madly. He dropped down to a seated position and tried to cover himself with his hands. He looked up at Blaine, pulled his knees up close to himself and covered his face with his hands.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "It's okay."

Kurt let out a small sob.

"Kurt," Blaine said again. He reached out and touched the back of Kurt's wrist gently. "I promise it's okay," he told him.

"It's not," Kurt said sadly. "It never will be. I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Hey," he said, rubbing Kurt's arm softly. "I'm not judging you and I'm not upset."

Kurt dropped his hands and looked up bashfully.

"You're n-not?"

Blaine shook his head. "No," he assured him. "I do it, too. I think about you, too."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You do?" he asked. "I... I don't know how I did it. I just... I touched and it felt... And then I saw it and I wanted... I was thinking about being close to you and I remembered that video and I wanted to try, but..."

"It's okay," Blaine told him again. "I promise it's okay."

Kurt looked down at his knees. "I was pretending it was you," he whispered. "I wanted it to be you."

Blaine's jeans were almost painfully straining now. "I want it to be me, too," he admitted. "I know we're not really... I know the size thing is an issue, but we can still... There are other things we could do," he told Kurt, blushing himself now.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Can you... Could we try?"

Blaine's heart did a flip in his chest. "I...I'd love to try," he said.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment. He was mortified, but Blaine didn't look like it bothered him, he looked sort of intrigued. Kurt slowly uncurled his body and let Blaine see him, all of him, but he kept his legs closed so that only the beginning of his slit was visible.

"Could I...see you?" Kurt croaked.

Blaine nodded and stood up. He pushed his cardigan over his shoulders and undid his bow tie. Kurt watched, arms folded across his chest, because he still felt a little silly. Blaine was shirtless now and his body was beautiful. He was unbuttoning and then unzipping his jeans and when he pushed them down, Kurt could see the prominent bulge at the front of his white black briefs. Blaine paused, looked at Kurt, then pushed his fingers into the waistband and pushed them downwards. He slipped them off his ankles and stood up straight.

Kurt's little mouth dropped open. He had seen Blaine in the dark once, but it was nothing compared to Blaine in the light.

* * *

Blaine could hear his heart in his ears when he was stripped bare. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach and Kurt was standing there with his mouth open, just looking. Blaine cleared his throat then.

"Okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "I want to...to do stuff, but I...I don't know anything, really." Kurt was blushing.

"That's okay," Blaine said. "I'm not exactly a pro at this stuff either," he told Kurt with a chuckle. "Maybe we could...move to my bed?"

Kurt nodded and reached out a hand for Blaine to lift him. Blaine nodded and opened his palm. Kurt climbed on and Blaine lead them back to the bed. He sat down and let Kurt down next to him.

"I think," Kurt began, "this is why I was taken. I think this is what is wrong with me."

Blaine started to ask what he meant, but he ws rendered speechless when Kurt sat down on the bed and spread his legs wide.

"Fuck," Blaine whispered, leaning closer to look.

Kurt's boypussy was pink and flushed and wet and so delicate and beautiful looking that Blaine was almost salivating. His tiny clit was poking out and Blaine allowed his eyes to travel down, along the pink, glistening folds to the small entrance, which was a shade darker than the rest. It was so wet and pretty and Blaine just wanted to touch.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you," Blaine promised. "You're perfect."

Kurt looked down. "I'm not..."

"You are, Kurt," Blaine told him. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than you."

Kurt smiled slightly.

"Could I... Do you think it would be okay if I touched you? There, I mean?" He gestured between Kurt's legs. "You... Your pussy?"

Kurt looked up with curious eyes. "My p-pussy?"

Blaine nodded. "That's... I mean, that's what it is, right? I don't have much experience with, ah, that kind of anatomy, but... Could I touch you?"

Kurt nodded instantly. "I want you to."

Blaine smiled and reached out with one finger and pressed it so gently between Kurt's legs that he wasn't sure he could even be able to feel it, but the way he moaned quietly told Blaine otherwise. Blaine patted there slowly, trying to stimulate Kurt's clit, but his finger was so big that it touched him everywhere, all at once.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathed out.

"Good?" Blaine asked, hoping it was okay. "I'm not hurting you?"

"God, no," Kurt said, eyes falling shut.

Blaine touched for another moment, feeling the wetness soaking his finger, then he pulled his hand back. Kurt's eyes opened.

"Could we maybe..." Blaine began and trailed off. "Could I lie back and you could sit on my chest?"

Kurt seemed to contemplate this for a second or two, then he nodded, almost eagerly. Blaine smiled and lay back against his pillows and took Kurt in his hand, then laid him down on his chest. Kurt was on his feet, walking carefully, then he sat down and spread his legs again. His cheeks were burning.

"Could you...again?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course," he said.

Blaine reached over and ran his smallest finger down Kurt's folds, pausing where he was rosier, where his folds dipped into a dark hole.

"God, Kurt," Blaine found himself saying. He pressed against it a little harder and Kurt ground himself down on Blaine's finger, before reaching out and gripping onto it, trying to find the friction he obviously so desperately needed.

Kurt was unbelievably wet. Blaine couldn't believe something so small could produce that much fluid, but it seemed to be a neverending rush with him.

"Have you done this before?" Blaine asked. "Touched yourself? Been touched by...by anyone?"

Kurt shook his head. "First time was today," he confessed.

"You touched yourself today?" Blaine asked, words going straight to his erect cock.

Kurt nodded.

"Could you... Can you show me how you did it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and loosened his grip on Blaine's finger. Blaine watched as Kurt ran a small hand down his stomach and then over the mound of his pussy. It was bare, somehow, maybe it was a fairy thing, Blaine didn't know. Kurt's slender fingers found his clit and he rubbed circles over that for a while, before letting his fingers dip lower. His legs fell open and he pressed a finger immediately inside, tiny gasps escaping his small, swelled, pink lips.

Blaine reached down to touch his neglected cock and God, if Kurt kept this up he was going to come way too soon.

"I wish it was you," Kurt told him. "I wish I was big enough to have your fingers instead."

"God, Kurt," Blaine said, speeding up the movement of his hand. "Your perfect."

"Mm," was all Kurt said.

"You could..." Blaine shut his eyes for a second. "You could use your other hand to touch y-your clit," he said.

"My...?"

Blaine pressed the first finger on his left hand down Kurt's body and pushed against his little stiff clit.

"Ohhh," Kurt whined.

"Or I could touch it," Blaine decided.

Kurt nodded and kept fingering himself, adding another finger, and Blaine began rubbing harder and faster against his clit, not wanting to hurt him, but not feeling too badly about it when Kurt screamed for more.

"You're so hot," Blaine told him.

Kurt's thin, filmy wings were fluttering against Blaine's left nipple and Kurt didn't even know what it was doing to him. Blaine kept touching, pressing, wanting so badly to see Kurt coming and then it happened. Kurt's body arched into Blaine's touch and he shouted out, coming hard, wetness pooling on Blaine's chest. Blaine kept touching him, bringing him through the orgasm and then Kurt's fingers slipped out of himself and he whimpered, hands reaching out to touch Blaine's finger.

"I can't..." he exhaled.

Blaine removed his finger and lifted it to his mouth, wanting to taste Kurt more than almost anything else in the world. He sucked his finger into his mouth and it was strangr, but sweet and strong at the same time.

"You taste so good," Blaine informed Kurt, who was lying on Blaine's chest watching him through half lidded eyes.

Blaine looked down Kurt's body at his pussy. It was flushed and pretty and wet from how hard he had come and he couldn't help reaching out to touch as he pumped his other hand faster up and down his cock.

"Ahhh," Blaine moaned, getting closer.

Kurt's mouth opened and he turned over onto his stomach and looked down Blaine's body. Kurt got to his knees and Blaine could see the small hole between Kurt's ass cheeks and he wanted to touch, but Kurt stood up and walked down Blaine's stomach, eyes locked on Blaine's hand on his cock.

"What's it called?" he asked, little feet walking down past Blaine's belly button, getting so dangerously close.

"Cock," Blaine said, fast. "I mean... Well, that's the, uh, common word, I guess." he added. "Penis is more scientifically correct, I suppose, but... Sorry, I can't really think straight right now."

Kurt nodded, then his wings flapped and he raised up into the air.

"It's...something's coming out," he commented.

"Precome," Blaine supplied.

"Can I touch?"

Blaine nodded. "Please do."

Kurt lowered himself down, paused, then went and sat with his legs around the head of Blaine's cock, like he was sitting backwards on a chair with his legs wrapped around the back. Blaine swallowed hard at the fact that Kurt's pink, wet pussy was pressed to his dick, but then Kurt's hands reached out and gripped around it.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine uttered, slowing the movement of his hand. He didn't want to knock Kurt off.

Kurt looked a little clueless but he reached out and touched the slit of Blaine's cock, eyes wide and curious as the sticky precome coated his fingers. Kurt just stared for a moment, then he lifted it to his lips to taste. Blaine held his breath.

"Mm," Kurt said and Blaine didn't know how he hadn't come on the spot.

Then Kurt was moving up and Blaine tried to speak, but Kurt spread his legs in the air and lowered his exposed pussy down until it was right on the tip of Blaine's cock.

"What..." Blaine tried.

"I wanted to feel the...the precome?" Blaine nodded. "I wanted to feel it on me. On my p-pussy."

"You're going to kill me," Blaine moaned.

Kurt looked alarmed.

"No!" Blaine said. "No, I didn't mean... You won't actually kill me, Kurt. You're just...I'm so incredibly turned on by you right now."

"That's good, right?"

"That's better than good," Blaine assured him. "You... You could maybe kind of ride me? Like you did with the doll," Blaine suggested.

Kurt blinked then looked down and used his hands to stay upright, then he started to swivel his gorgeous little hips.

"Oh, wow," Blaine muttered. He reached down and started to stroke along his length very slowly. A few more strokes would do it, he knew that, because Kurt's little boypussy was leaking on him and it amazed him how he could be wet again.

"Kurt," he managed. "Kurt, I'm so close."

"Close?" Kurt asked.

"Mm," Blaine said, not sure he was capable of forming an explanation.

Kurt moved faster, practically slamming his cunt against Blaine's cock. He was using the ridges of Blaine's sit to griund his clit and then rub through hisf folds and over his tight hole. His pussy was covered in Blaine's precome now, as well as his own wetness and it was the hottest thing Blaine had ever witnessed in his entire life.

Blaine reached out with his left hand and took hold of Kurt, guiding him into a rhythm and making sure he had a good grip on him because when he came, Kurt wasn't going to be ready or expecting what was to come.

Kurt came first, wetness dripping out of him and down Blaine's cock. Kurt whimpered and pushed himself down again and again, riding out his orgasm and that was enough for Blaine. Blaine kept Kurt there on the tip, making sure he didn't get knocked off and he came, come going directly up inside Kurt's pussy and covering every area between his legs. Kurt's eyes were wide and he looked both frightened and aroused by it.

When they'd both come down from their orgasms, Blaine lifted Kurt back onto his chest. They lay there breathing together until they'd retained their natural rhythm and then Kurt turned his head where his cheek was pressed to Blaine's abs. He looked sleepy, but happy.

"I feel really disgusting," he told Blaine.

"You look really beautiful," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt giggled. "I... That part at the end there, I wasn't expecting that. I can still feel it. It's dripping. I mean..." Kurt was blushing.

"It's okay," Blaine said, understanding. "Could I maybe... Could I see?"

He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to see his come laking out of Kurt. Kurt nodded and flipped himself over until his feet were facing Blaine's chin. He sat up and spread his legs wide and all Blaine could see was a mess of white, sticky come and a few glimpses of pink. It covered his milky thighs and was trailing down over his ass.

"I can't get hard again this soon," Blaine whispered, eyes locked on the come still dripping out of Kurt's tight, little hole.

"I wish we could go to a lake," Kurt said, yawning.

"We could take a bath," Blaine suggested. "I won't fill it too high and I'll make sure you never leave my sight." He didn't want Kurt to drown.

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of the bath and waited for it to fill and Kurt went and sat on his thigh. He couldn't keep his gaze from Blaine's cock. It wasn't the same now. It was soft and hung down between his legs rather than hard and stiff against his stomach. Kurt found himself reaching out to touch. Blaine shuddered and looked down at him.

"It's soft now," Kurt said.

"Not for long if you keep touching," Blaine told im with a nervous laugh.

"I feel so sticky," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose and reaching down between his legs to touch the drying come. It was running down his legs and still coming out of him, but he didn't mind.

"If you keep touching yourself like that I won't be soft for much long either," Blaine said. "Come on."

Blaine took Kurt in the palm of his hand and stood up, then climbed into the bath tub. He stopped the faucets and settled before placing Kurt down on his stomach which was about the point to which the water came. Kurt sat down and touched the water, then started rubbing between his legs, trying to get himself clean. He knew Blaine was watching him with those big, glassy eyes.

"I won't do that again if it makes you uncomfortable," Blaine said.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up. "Oh, no. I liked it," he said. "It's just kind of difficult to clean up."

"I could help," Blaine suggested, grabbing a sponge and tearing some off easily. "Lie down and open your legs.

Kurt did. Blaine rubbed between his legs with the sponge and it felt good. Kurt thought he might be getting wet again, but it might have been from the water in the tub, he wasn't sure.

"Can you spread a little wider?"

Kurt obeyed and moaned softly as Blaine worked an edge of the sponge up inside him, trying to clean him out. Kurt reached down to what Blaine had called his clit and rubbed over it with his fingers.

"Wow," Blaine said, with a laugh. "How can you be so innocent one minute then sort of a slut the next?"

"A what?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, pressing the sponge in again. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just meant...you're kind of insatiable, Kurt."

"Mm, do that again."

Blaine laughed. "See what I mean?" He began pumping the sponge faster and Kurt rubbed harder on his clit and he came again, cleching around the sponge.

"So gorgeous," Blaine muttered, pulling the sponge out gently.

Kurt smiled and sat up, dipping his feet down into the warm water.

"I'm not a good swimmer," he told Blaine.

"I won't let you drown," Blaine promised. "Here."

Blaine lifted the palm of his hand in the water and nodded for Kurt to climb on. He did and Blaine lowered his hand down until the water came to Kurt's waist.

"Okay?"

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, grinning. He started to clean himself. "I like us like this."

"Naked?" Blaine teased.

"Close," Kurt said, with a roll of his eyes. "I like us being close."

"I do, too," Blaine said. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Are you sure? I wanted to make you feel good. I just... You make me crazy and I lose it when I'm near you, so if I ever go too hard on you, just tell me, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "You'd never hurt me."

"I know," Blaine said. "But you're so delicate that maybe I'd hurt you without knowing."

"I'm stronger than I look, Blaine."

"I know you are," Blaine said. "I still worry."

"You don't have to," Kurt assured him. "Was it okay? I know I'm so much smaller than you and I can't make you feel..."

"You made me feel plenty," Blaine told him, solemnly. "I've never felt that good before."

Kurt's wings fluttered happily. "I'm glad."

"I love you," Blaine said, because it was true.

"I love you, too," Kurt told him. "Now help me wash my back."

* * *

Sometimes Blaine ached to be inside Kurt. He knew that Kurt wanted that, too. He could see it on his face when he would lie on Blaine's stomach, tracing invisible patterns over his skin. Kurt's fingers were never enough. It was amusing and a little surprising to Blaine that Kurt had gone from this innocent, little thing to practically a sex addict within days.

Sometimes, Blaine would wake up to Kurt masturbating on his chest. Sometimes he would hear him touching himself in his little bed. Sometimes Kurt would wrap himself around Blaine's cock and just grind his pussy there. Blaine loved that he was like that. He could be as innocent and clueless as ever and then moments later he would be begging Blaine to fuck his pussy with his big fingers (apparently Kurt liked to watch porn while he was at school, because he needed to 'learn').

Now, they had both just come and Kurt was licking Blaine's come off of his fingers, as he lay on his side on Blaine's stomach. Blaine just lay there looking down at him, feeling sated and happy.

"Blaine."

"Hmm."

"I watched a video today."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "You told me once you're gay."

"That is correct."

"I watched a...a gay video. Two boys."

"That's usually what gay is," Blaine joked.

"They... They don't do it like us, or like the men and women in the other videos."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"But if you're gay," Kurt said, letting his hand fall down onto Blaine's chest, "don't you want to be like that? Like the men?"

Blaine furrowed hie eyebrows. "I'm not following."

"I have girl parts."

"No, you have parts that are usually that of a girl, but you're a boy, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm gay and I have a boyfriend and I love him and I love what we do together. I wouldn' care if you had an udder. I'd still want to be with you."

Kurt chuckled at that. "But don't you want to put it inside somewhere?"

"It as in my cock?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt nodded, cheeks tinting pink. It was amazing how he could beg Blaine while they had sex but when they lay there like that, he would blush at the slightest reference.

"I mean, I'd love to fit inside you, of course I would, but I don't need it," Blaine explained. "Don't you ever want something bigger in you?"

Kurt nodded. "I want you, but I'm too small."

Kurt looked say, eyes downcast, frown on his lips.

"Hey," Blaine said, reaching out to tilt Kurt's chin up to meet his eyes. "You're not too small," he told Kurt. "I'm just too big."

Kurt snorted then. "Of course this would end with you flattering yourself," he said, with a laugh.

"There's no end," Blaine said, pulling Kurt up close to his chin. He pressed the tip of his finger to his own lip and Kurt knew what that meant. He flew up and pressed a little kiss to Blaine's lip, then floated back down to rest on his chest again. "I never want it to end with you."

"Me neither," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's chest gently. He yawned then.

"Go to sleep," Blaine urged.

"I'm sticky," Kurt protested.

"I'll clean you off," Blaine said, reaching to his bed side table for a wet wipe. "You've worn yourself out. _Again._"

"You say that like you've ever complained," Kurt teased, using his hands as a pillow on Blaine's chest.

"Never, Kurt," Blaine told him and went to work cleaning him up. "Never."

* * *

**Yes so smut lol. Thank you to everyone who wrote to me on tumblr about this, it means a lot and thank you for the reviews, I love you all. My tumblr is likechildreninafairytale if like you feel like dropping by and throwing theories at me or something idk bro. Alright, I've only eaten a Snickers today so I'm gonna go search for food. let me know what you thought :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing :) Sorry for the delay, college is ruining my life lol. Okay, so the plot is kind of getting more clear now. Also smut.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, tugging on Blaine's hair gently. "Blaine, wake up."

Blaine groaned and murmured something, but didn't open his eyes. Kurt sighed and flew down closer to Blaine's mouth. He placed his hands on Blaine's bottom lip and tugged.

"Mmph," Blaine moaned, turning his head to the side.

Kurt sighed a second time. There was only one way he knew how to wake Blaine for sure, but the hands on the clock signalled the Blaine was sleeping later and Kurt just wasn't sure there was time. However, thinking about it meant his body wouldn't allow him not to carry through. Kurt slipped under the covers, where it was dark and stopped when he reached Blaine's bellybutton. Blaine, like himself, was devoid of any clothing because of the antics they had gotten up to the previous night and honestly, they spent much of their time together without any clothing.

Kurt walked lower and then sat on Blaine's thigh close to his crotch. Blaine's cock was soft between his legs and Kurt knew that he could have it hard in moments. He reached out and ran a finger across the slit and Blaine's knees shifted. Kurt smiled and climbed across Blaine's body. He positioned himself so that his pussy was against the tip of Blaine's cock and then he started to rock against it. It always amazed Kurt to watch Blaine's cock come to life. He liked when it slowly hardened and kept on hardening until it was pressed against his stomach, the tip red and leaking.

Kurt held on using his wings to allow himself to stay upright as Blaine's cock carried him on its way to pressing against his stomach. Kurt was wet between his legs, both from his own arousal and from the precome leaking from Blaine's cock. He gripped the sides and ground his body down, humming when Blaine's slit slipped across his clit deliciously. Kurt started moving faster, his breathing laboured, a sheen of sweat across his forehead, down his chest and all along his back. He could hear Blaine mumbling in his sleep and when Kurt used his feet to press into the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock, he stirred awake.

The covers were lifted and Kurt's eyes closed from the suddenness of the bright light. Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking.

"God, Kurt," he exhaled, eyes going wide. "How long...?"

"Not long," Kurt told him. "But...close."

"Me, too," Blaine said, though Kurt knew this already. Blaine rarely lasted long when Kurt woke him up in such a manner. Blaine reached out and touched the front of Kurt's crotch with his first finger. "You're soaking."

"You're late...mm, for school."

"I can't really-oh!-bring myself to care right, hmm, right now."

Blaine reached down to wrap his hand around the lower half of his cock and started to stroke it gently, but it was enough. Within moments, Blaine was panting loudly and cursing under his breath.

"Hold on!" he cried out and then he came and Kurt came with him, as he held on, Blaine's come shooting up into him. He didn't often allow that to happen, because it took such a long time to clean up, but when he was in the throes of passion, he couldn't bring himself to make it stop.

Kurt kept grinding until he and Blaine had come down, and then he collapsed on Blaine's stomach. Blaine's finger was between his legs then, just rubbing gently and it was too much.

"Blaine..." he choked out. "I can't..."

"Sorry," Blaine said with a weak chuckle, but he kept his finger there, just massaging his own come into Kurt. "I should really get ready for school."

"I tried to wake you."

"You succeeded," Blaine said, smiling.

"Only when I got dirty."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

Kurt laughed and sat up, nudging Blaine's finger away with his knee. He moved to his knees and stretched. He could feel Blaine's hot, sticky come dripping out of his sensitive pussy. "I'm so tired," he admitted, "but I need to clean up."

"I'm surprised you let me do that," Blaine commented.

Kurt shrugged, cheeks flushing. "Special day," he muttered, quietly.

Blaine eyed him for a moment, then smiled. "I'll run you a bath," he said, stroking Kurt's hair back from his forehead. "In a bowl, of course. That way it won't matter if you fall asleep, it won't threaten your life."

Kurt nodded and grimaced at the feeling of wetness between his thighs. "Do you ever wish I was bigger?"

"Kurt," Blaine said, touching his finger to Kurt's cheek. "You've got to stop thinking like that, okay? I love you. I don't care if you're the size of an elephant or a speck of dust. I'd love you anyway."

"I love you, too," Kurt told him. "I just want you inside me."

Blaine swallowed, Kurt could see the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "I don't have time to get hard again," he said, voice thicker. "We'll figure something out, okay? Now let's go get you that bath."

Kurt nodded and then Blaine was scooping him up in his hand and taking him to the bathroom as he sang quietly, altogether far too happy for such an hour in the morning.

* * *

"Mr Schuester," Finn said, raising a hand during glee. Mr Schue nodded, acknowledging Finn. "I have to leave early. Burt wants me to work at the garage because of what day it is."

"What day is it?" Sam asked, mirroring Blaine's exact thoughts.

Finn nodded and it looked as if everyone else knew exactly what Finn was referring to. "Burt, that's my step-dad, he always takes today off."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Is it Christmas?" Brittany asked, leaning close to Santana's ear.

"No," Finn said. "It's... It's _his _birthday today."

There was a significant change in the atmosphere then and Blaine had no idea why, or who _he _was. Sam, who had been the most recent addition to New Directions, before Blaine, of course, also looked confused.

"Of course, Finn," Mr Schue said, nodding. "We'll finish up early. Tell Burt my sympathies are with him today and that I'm praying that something positive happens."

This was followed by people nodding in agreement and touching Finn's shoulder in sympathy. What on earth was going on?

* * *

Kurt sighed and watched the ripples his feet made in the small pond. Today, he needed distractions, he needed things that would take his mind off of the reality of what day it was. He closed his eyes and allowed the sun to warm him and then he slipped his feet out and flew back to the house, hoping to sleep until Blaine came home, because at least then he could keep his mind on other matters.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure what it was about what had happened in glee club that made him feel like he should ask questions, but when they were dismissed, he found himself following Finn out to the parking lot.

"Finn!" Blaine called out, running to catch up with his friend.

Finn stopped and turned around. He smiled. "Oh, hey, dude."

"Hi," Blaine said. He wasn't sure just how to broach the subject. "Um, do you need any help? With the garage, I mean. I... My Dad and I rebuilt a car once, so I know how to do...all that."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, bro, but I can manage."

"Okay," Blaine said, nodding. "Is there anything I can do? I mean, I don't know what's going on exactly, but I'd like to help. If I can."

"That's really nice, dude," Finn said, giving Blaine a pat on the back. He looked like he was considering something for a moment, then he nodded, mostly to himself, Blaine thought. "My step-dad...he had a kid once, but he went missing during the night. I guess maybe I'm telling you because he—_we _haven't given up." Finn paused. "They never found a, you know, a body or anything, so we have hope that he might turn up some day. Burt's real sad about it most of the time and he's running for office and stuff, trying to spread the word. The police kind of brushed it off, I guess. I mean, they searched and stuff, but they didn't do enough. Just... Can I give you a poster? And maybe you could kind of ask your friends and stuff."

Blaine couldn't speak, he just nodded. It was too much of a coincidence to be what he was thinking.

"They did one of those things where they...I forgot the name, but they make up a photo of what the person might look like when they're older. He was three, so they could do that..." Finn shrugged. "I've got some posters in my car if that's okay...?"

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yes," he said. "I—absolutely. I'll help in whatever way I can. That's...really terrible that that happened."

Finn nodded and gestured for Blaine to follow him. They began walking. "I never knew the kid, or anything, my Mom and Burt, they got married a couple of years ago, but I... He sounded like a cute kid, you know? And I know Burt's not my real dad, but he loves me and he's the only dad I've ever known and I see how sad he gets and I guess I just want to help. I want to find my brother."

Finn stopped and Blaine could barely hear what he was saying over the loud beat of his heart. He watched as Finn opened the glove compartment in his car and pulled out a stack of A4 sheets of paper. Blaine held his breath and took one sheet from Finn and a gasp caught in his throat.

Blaine's fairy boyfriend's name was Kurt Hummel and he was the son of his friend's stepfather.

* * *

Kurt was naked. He was lying on his back on Blaine's bed with his hand buried between his thighs. He'd brought himself off countless times now and nothing ever felt enough. He needed Blaine, needed his hands, his mouth, his tongue...

Kurt groaned and turned to look at the clock on the side table. He smiled. Blaine would be home very, very soon and they could spend some time together before Blaine did his homework.

Kurt felt like he always wanted Blaine touching him. He had looked it up on the device Blaine had called a laptop and many sites said that fairies were extremely sexual beings and that many did, in fact, have sexual relations with humans. Kurt knew he wasn't a real fairy, not by birth or by origin, but perhaps the doctor had done something to him to give him the traits of real fairies. Of course, many sites also said that teenagers had a high sex drive, and it could easily been because of this. Kurt didn't know, all he knew was that he needed Blaine very soon.

He closed his eyes and pressed his thumb against his clit and came again, his mind willing Blaine to walk through the door and lick him clean.

* * *

Blaine ran inside his house once he arrived home. He needed to talk to Kurt, to break it to him gently. He didn't know what this discovery would mean for Kurt. If they found him, wouldn't he be thrust into the public eye? Wouldn't there be experimentation? Blaine supposed he could have told Finn on the spot, but he needed to talk to Kurt, to see what he wanted. This was a very delicate matter.

Blaine flung his bedroom door open, hoping to sit Kurt down and talk to him, but his jaw dropped and so did the sheet of paper in his hand when he saw Kurt spread out on his bed, legs parted wide, hand rubbing furiously between them. He felt the material covering his crotch tightening, but this really wasn't the time...

Kurt looked across at him then and let out a guttural sound. "Need you," he said, then, eyes rolling backwards as his hips arched up into his hand.

Blaine's mouth went dry. He slammed the door shut and rushed across to the bed. "I really need to talk to you after this," he told Kurt as he pushed his thighs further apart. One of Kurt's eyes opened and he looked panicked. "Nothing bad about us, I promise," he assured him. "Just... God, Kurt."

Blaine moved Kurt's hand gently away and pointed his tongue, the pressed the tip down through Kurt's folds, as best as he could considering the size difference. Kurt tasted sweet, kind of like berries and Blaine couldn't get enough of him. He licked and licked and sucked gently, so as not to hurt him, and then Kurt came again, hole clenching around nothing, a gush of sweet fluid exiting him at once and that was when Blaine came in his pants like a pre-teen boy. Blaine licked Kurt's pussy juices, not leaving a single drop and he didn't stop until Kurt moaned and kicked him.

"Sorry," Blaine said, falling down next to his boyfriend. "You're really horny lately, huh?"

Kurt hummed and rolled over onto his stomach. He placed a sweet little kiss to Blaine's wrist. "I miss you when you're gone," he told Blaine.

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I miss you, too."

Kurt yawned. "You said you had to talk to me," he reminded Blaine.

Blaine had almost forgotten. Almost.

"I... Right," he said, sitting up. "Kurt, this is a difficult topic, but—"

"Blaine!"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the sound of his father's voice, calling to him from downstairs.

"One second," Blaine said, with a sigh. He stood up and opened his bedroom door. "What is it?"

"Harold and Sebastian are on the way over," his Dad told him. "Your room better be clean!"

Blaine closed the door and looked at Kurt, eyes wide. "We need to hide you and your things," he told Kurt.

"What?"

"Just... If he sees you, he'll tell everyone."

"Who? Blaine, what—"

"Sebastian and his dad are coming over," he explained. "They... Sebastian's sort of...loud and... Can you just trust me and let me hide you? He won't be here for long, his dad just drops by sometimes to talk to mine and... God, where will I hide you?"

"Blaine," Kurt said in that calm tone. "It's okay. Maybe inside the trunk?"

"You won't be able to breathe."

"Your closet?"

"What if he opens it?"

Kurt's little eyebrows furrowed. "Why would he—"

"He doesn't believe in personal space." Blaine waved a hand. "He might use the bathroom... Oh! How about under the bed? Can you be really, really quiet?"

"Of course," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I want to put some clothes on, but..." Kurt gestured down at his glistening thighs.

Blaine nodded and went into the bathroom. He wet a towel and then came back outside and took Kurt in his hand. He wiped him down and then placed him down on the trunk.

"Dress, quickly," Blaine ordered. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be... I just don't want anyone to..."

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt assured him. "I'll just get dressed and I'll go hide under your bed and I won't even touch myself once."

That brought a smile to Blaine's face. "Okay," he said. I'm going to put your things inside the trunk, just until he's gone."

Kurt nodded and began to dress on the floor next to Blaine, which he shoved Kurt's belongings into the trunk. Kurt was dressed then and Blaine picked him up and brought him across to the bed.

"Okay, just... You'll be okay under here?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Please be quiet and... What I said about personal space... Kurt, he says things and he's a little forward, but please don't worry and please trust me when I tell you you're all I'll ever want."

Kurt looked like he was going to question him, but Blaine lifted the covers and placed Kurt under the bed in the darkness. He bent and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I have to change my pants," he told Kurt. "Remember what I said; Quiet."

"I know, I know," Kurt said, rolling his eyes once again. "I love you," he told Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "I love you, too," he said. "Don't forget that. I have to..." He gestured to his crotch. "Love you," he said, again, before allowing the covers to fall and conceal Kurt and then he ran to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Blaine and Sebastian were by no means friends. Sebastian wanted to be more than friends, but he didn't want to be more than a fuck buddy, which wasn't something Blaine would ever want, particularly not with Sebastian Smythe. He was uncouth and had a filthy mouth and Blaine tried to like him, but it was difficult when he said and did the things he did.

Blaine waited in his room, pretending to be engrossed in a book. He heard the car pulling into the driveway, heard his father greeting the Smythe's at the door, heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He waited for the knock which never came. Sebastian came right inside, that devilish grin on his face.

"What a shame," he said, closing the door behind him. "I was hoping to catch you with your pants down."

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted flatly.

Sebastian sat down on Blaine's bed and lay back against the pillows. Blaine made a mental note to change the bedding the second he was gone.

"How are things at Dalton?" Blaine asked. Sebastian was still at Dalton and apparently he was now leading the Warblers, which had been Blaine's position once.

"The usual," Sebastian said, crossing his legs. "How are things at that public school?" Sebastian spat the words out. "I heard something interesting was spotted in the labs."

Blaine was taken aback. "How did you...?"

"The old man's interested in it," Sebastian told Blaine. "That's why we're here. I think our dads are trying to figure out the great mystery."

Blaine shook his head. "What do they think it is?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Sebastian told him, studying his nails. "But if there was a blowjob involved I could make an exception."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You want me to give you a blowjob in exchange for information about a _rat_?"

"Of course not," Sebastian said, grinning. "I want to blow you. And it's not a rat. It's...something else."

Blaine felt sick. Did Sebastian know something?

"Why would our fathers be interested in something like this?" Blaine enquired.

"There's more to politics than just politics, Blaine."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Daddy dabbles in more than paperwork," Sebastian told Blaine. "Are you going to follow through on that blowjob?"

Blaine groaned. "Stop it," he said. "Just tell me, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and sat up. "Alright," he said, tiredly. He looked right into Blaine's eyes. "Tell me, Blaine," he said, quietly, "what is your stance on the belief of fairies?"

* * *

**So, yes, the plot has finally picked up lol. Let me know what you thought and tell me your theories if you have any! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. I'm sorry for the delay. College has been ruining my writing time and then I accidentally started a new fic, which is kind of a one shot, but like, really long and it's Victorian!Klaine, so I was working on that for a while, as well as the five other fics I'm writing and not posting because I like to get to a comfortable place before I start posting, which is all too much information so I'll move on. I planned on this being longer, but the plan changed and at first, it got away from me and I kind of wasn't sure about the direction it was going in, but I'm okay with it and I think I have a plan for the rest, so it worked out (I hope).**

**Warnings (just in case): mentions of sexual slavery/torture (kind of)/non-con.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

The moment this Sebastian guy opened his mouth Kurt wanted to go right out there and kick him hard. Now, however, all Kurt could do was shrink back into the furthest corner under Blaine's bed and hope with every fibre of his being that there was no threat in the words Sebastian spoke.

"Fairies?" Blaine was saying and he was trying to laugh, but Kurt could hear the nervous waver in his voice. "Sebastian, are you high?"

Kurt, had he not been as close to terrified as one could be, would have rolled his eyes at Blaine's terrible attempt to cover up.

"Not at all," Sebastian replied. "You don't believe that they're real?"

"Of course not," Blaine said and he sounded slightly more convincing. "What are you trying to tell me anyway? That our fathers believe a _fairy _bit Dave Karofsky in the science lab? That's absurd."

"Is it?" Sebastian asked. "I've seen them, you know."

"You've seen fairies," Blaine said, slowly. "Sebastian, stop messing around and tell me the truth."

Kurt nodded. Blaine was doing better.

"It wounds me that you think I would lie to you," Sebastian said and Kurt wanted to bite him. "I assure you I speak only the truth."

* * *

Blaine was losing his cool, the facade was crumbling and he had no idea how to keep it together, but he had to try.

"Okay," Blaine said, hoping he didn't sound as guilty as he felt, "say I believe you. You said you saw a fairy, or fairies. What were they like?"

"Beautiful," was the first word out of Sebastian's mouth. "Small and graceful and...sad. Like they wanted to be human."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Where did you see them?"

"What does it matter?" Sebastian asked with an exaggerated sigh. He sat up and stretched, like a cat and that was when Blaine spotted the poster that Finn had given him. He'd dropped it when he had walked in on Kurt. He wasn't sure why, but something told him not to let Sebastian near it. "I'd like to find one. I'd keep it as my own."

"As your own?" Blaine managed to squeak.

"Mm," Sebastian grunted. "I'm sure they'd be fun to, ah, play with."

"Play with," Blaine repeated, colour draining from his face. "As in...?"

"Sexually, Blaine," Sebastian told him. "Honestly, the innocent virgin thing was cute for a while, but now it's just..." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"But sexually?" Blaine asked, heart hammering. "They'd be so small and...and helpless."

"Exactly."

"Is that... God, I don't even believe in fairies," he added, which he thought was clever of him. "But wouldn't that be against the law?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Who would know? I'd never let Father know. He'd take it from me. I'd keep it hidden in my room and have my way with it whenever I pleased. Can you imagine?"

"I'd rather not," Blaine managed, shaking his head to rid himself of the images. "They... It sounds so wrong."

"Nobody would miss them, Blaine," Sebastian defended. "They'd come to accept it. Want to know a secret?"

Blaine bit on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He shrugged anyway.

"These fairies," Sebastian began, a wicked grin pulling on his lips, "they're _deformed_."

Suddenly, Blaine really didn't want Sebastian to continue discussing this topic, especially with Kurt just inches away.

"Don't tell me," Blaine begged.

Sebastian went on anyway. "No dicks," he said. "Pussies. Like girls, but they're male. I've never been into that kind of anatomy, but admit it, it sounds smokin' hot."

"Sebastian," was all Blaine could say.

"I'd share," he told Blaine. "When I find one and I will, you know. That's why I wanted to come see you."

"Me?"

"It was spotted at your school, Blaine," Sebastian said. "I need you to keep your eyes peeled and find it for me. Get me my fairy and I'll give you as much access to it as you want. I'll even let you use my toys."

"T-toys?"

"I've been making them myself," Sebastian said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Things to fuck them with, ways to hold them down."

There was a fire in Sebastian's eyes, a fire that frightened Blaine all the way through.

"I'm not going to be a part of this," Blaine stated. "I'm not going to crawl around my school looking for some imaginary fairy so you can take it home and sexually torture it."

"Spoil sport," Sebastian said. "Oh, come on, Anderson. Live a little. I'd give it a good home. I'd feed it and let it do whatever fairies do."

"You'd just expect it to spread its legs for you in return," Blaine said, bitterly.

"Now you're getting it!" Sebastian said. "I knew you'd come round."

"I'm not doing this, Sebastian," Blaine told him, adamant. "It's disgusting and if you manage to find one by yourself I'll make sure your dad knows and takes it from you... God, I sound crazy. I'm talking about fairies like they exist..."

"You think what I'm going to do to it is bad?" Sebastian asked. He laughed cruelly then. "Oh, my dad would do far worse things, Blaine. Things you couldn't even begin to imagine. I've seen his files. I've been in his office. He's got shelves of information and plans. Some of the things he wants to do, well, they're just not suitable for your virgin ears."

Blaine's stomach was swooping and he thought he might vomit. "I can't listen to this," he told Sebastian.

"If he can, he wants to start up some kind of sex slavery policy. The old man's got connections, big ones and if he finds his fairies, he'll succeed. Maybe we'll all have our own little fairy to play with some day. I just want to be the first."

"Can you leave?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Well, Blaine, this seems rather out of character. What's gotten to you so badly that you're willing to kick me out of your room?"

"Just..." Blaine had to think fast. "It's a horrible thought, that's all. Can you just go? I don't... I've got homework and I need to practice for my next glee assignment. I just...can't do either of those things if I'm thinking about how it might one day be legal to torture someone, fairy or not. It's just..."

"You're far too sensitive for your own good, Anderson," Sebastian said, standing up. "I wonder if you're sensitive everywhere..."

Blaine shoved Sebastian's hand away when it came too close to his groin. "Just go."

Sebastian sighed and went towards the door, Blaine following. Blaine managed to kick the poster out of the way without Sebastian noticing.

"It was nice seeing you, Blaine."

"Wish I could say the same," Blaine muttered.

"I'll be in touch soon," Sebastian said, before winking and leaving the room. Blaine closed the door and swung around. He pressed his back to the door and closed his eyes, not believing what he had just heard.

* * *

**MISSING  
Kurt Hummel, aged 17.  
White male, brown hair, blue eyes. Last seen being bundled into a dark car when he was three years old. Below is an image of Kurt at the age of three (left) and an image of what Kurt might look like today (right).  
Please call the number below with any information, no matter how small you think it may be. Please help us bring our son and brother home. **

Kurt blinked at the poster which had been shoved under the bed as Sebastian left. He hadn't known what it was at first and curious, Kurt had gone to look. He'd already been completely shaken by what Sebastian had told Blaine, but the poster knocked the wind clean out of him.

Kurt stared down at the images. It was hard to see properly in the dark, so he went closer to the edge, where a sliver of light was slipping through. He adjusted the bedding and the light shone in on the poster. The picture on the left was of a young child, a boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes, but Kurt wasn't sure what to make of it. The image on the right, however, made his gut twist.

It looked very much like him. The features were uneven and the smile looked fake, but the _eyes. _There was no disputing that the person in this picture had his eyes. His hair was styled differently and his cheeks were a little chubbier, but if one looked closely enough it was plain to see.

Kurt sat for another moment, until he heard the quiet whisper of his name.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine said, quietly, once he'd locked his bedroom door. "Kurt, please come out."

Blaine went closer to the bed and he saw the sheets shifting and then Kurt came out, head bowed, dragging the poster Blaine had shoved away behind him.

"You found it," Blaine said, dumbly.

Kurt nodded. Blaine sighed and went closer. He opened his palm and Kurt climbed on, still clutching the piece of paper. Blaine sat on his bed and placed Kurt down next to him.

"Where did you get this?" Kurt asked, quietly.

"Finn," Blaine said. "He... I guess, if that's really you, he's your step-brother."

"I have a step-brother," was all Kurt said.

"I... You're sure it's you?"

Kurt looked up then. He raised a small eyebrow.

"Okay," Blaine said, nodding. "So, it's you. What now?"

Kurt shrugged and sat down. He crossed his legs meditation style and sighed. "I didn't think anyone wanted to find me."

"Of course they did," Blaine said, gently. "I should have thought to look into it."

"I've been distracting you," Kurt defended, cheeks tinting pink. "_Please help us bring our son and brother home_," he read. "They don't...I don't think they'd want me home if they knew what I was."

"A fairy?" Blaine asked.

"A fairy," Kurt confirmed. "And deformed."

"Kurt, you're not deformed."

"Your friend said I am," Kurt said, miserably.

"Number one," Blaine began, "he is not my friend. And number two, you are not deformed. Don't listen to a thing he says. He's sort of a dick."

"The things he said, Blaine," Kurt said, voice breaking.

Blaine bent and looked down into Kurt's face. He reached out and tilted his chin up until their eyes met.

"Listen to me," Blaine said. "I would never let him near you. I promise. I love you, remember? You're totally safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said. "But we have to be realistic about this, Blaine."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning where can this really go?" Kurt asked, eyes sad. "Right now it feels like enough, but some day you're going to want more, things I can't give you. We can't ever be a real, open couple. You can't introduce me to your parents or take me on double dates. You can't tell your friends that you're in a relationship when they try to set you up with other boys, because they'll ask questions, questions you won't be able to answer."

Kurt was panicking. His body was shaking and his eyes were tearing up. Blaine reached out and held onto his shoulders.

"Kurt," he said. "Kurt, it's okay. Relax."

Kurt nodded and took deep breaths.

"First off, I wouldn't ever introduce any boyfriend to my parents. They're hardly ever home and they'd have heart attacks if I ever told them I was with another guy. And I don't care what people think, Kurt. I love you. I've never... This relationship progressed ridiculously fast and I'm so in love with you. I don't want anything more than what you're giving me already. I want to make this work."

"I don't think I want us to have sex again for a little while." Kurt looked up at him, like he was trying to find a change in Blaine's expression.

"I understand that," Blaine told him. "We'll go at whatever pace is comfortable for you. I'm totally fine with it."

"You mean it?"

"Of course," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to his own finger tip, then pressing it to Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"Hmm?"

"This poster," he said, carefully. "What should I do?"

Blaine sighed. He wasn't sure. He knew Kurt wanted to be with his family again. He'd been so lonely for so long and his father clearly wanted Kurt back, but there would be consequences. For one, Kurt had a point. He was a fairy, a tiny, little thing and Kurt's father would be expecting a human. If Kurt's dad didn't care what Kurt was and still wanted him home, he would have to contact the police and tell them everything and that would lead to so many unpleasant things that could risk Kurt's safety. They would have to be very careful about this.

"I could go over there," Blaine told Kurt. "I could hang out with Finn and try to meet your dad. See what he's life."

"You'd do that for me?"

"There are few things I wouldn't do for you," Blaine told him, with a smile. "Anyway, is it true that today's your birthday?"

Kurt looked up, mouth forming a small 'o' shape. "How did you know that?"

"Finn," Blaine replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "I've spent so many birthdays thinking about what it might be like to be human sized again. I don't like birthdays."

"Well," Blaine said, with a grin, "maybe I can change your opinion this year."

"How?"

"We could have a real date," Blaine suggested. "I know we can't go out and risk your safety, but maybe we could stay could eat dinner together and watch a movie, or anything you want."

Kurt blinked up at him. "You want to do that with me?"

Blaine gave him a wide grin. "Who else would I want to do it with?" he asked, with a chuckle. "How about you relax here for a while? Do some reading or listen to some music, whatever you want, and I'll go get something to cook and then we'll spend the entire day together."

"You've got homework," Kurt added, sadly.

"It's my boyfriend's birthday," Blaine said, "that comes first. Homework can wait. Pick out a movie and I'll be back soon." He bent and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you."

* * *

Kurt checked himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time and then went and sat on Blaine's dresser and waited for him to get back. He had been hit by an insurmountable sense of love for Blaine when he had treated him as he had. He supposed he shouldn't have expected much different, but Sebastian's words and the contents of the poster had turned his world upside down and he's second guessed everything. He knew now that he would never have to question Blaine's love for him.

Kurt couldn't help thinking about his father. He was still looking for Kurt and that made Kurt feel incredible and awful all at once. On the one hand, his father hadn't given up and for so many years, Kurt had wondered why no one had ever tried to find him. On the other hand, there was no way he would ever be able to approach his father. He would never know his step-brother and he would never be able to put his dad's mind at ease, never be able to let him know that he was alive and well.

It all felt like too much to think about and Kurt just wanted to be happy. With Blaine, he felt happiest. Blaine had taken away his loneliness and had proven that it was possible to love him, despite his size or the fact that he had large, filmy wings protruding from his back. He hoped Blaine would always love him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he hoped they'd be able to work at it, to figure something out.

Just as Kurt was thinking this, the bedroom door opened and Blaine came inside, singing Katy Perry quietly. Kurt smiled and stood up. He watched as Blaine crossed the room and laid a tray down on his desk. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt and his jaw fell.

"You're wearing the suit," Blaine said, mouth curling up into a grin. "And the bowtie. Kurt, you look amazing."

Kurt felt his cheeks heating. "Thank you," he said, looking down at his shining shoes. "I wanted to look nice for you on our first date." He spun around. "I had to force two slits in the back for my wings."

"You're so beautiful," Blaine told him. "I wish I'd dressed up now." He chuckled.

"You always look handsome," Kurt told him, truthfully.

"Thanks," Blaine said, touching Kurt's cheek. "Ready for dinner?"

"Ready," Kurt said, with a nod.

* * *

They ate together and talked about movies and music and things that were not at all related to the events of their day. After dinner, Blaine stood and went to the tray. He came back a moment later and placed a saucer down on the trunk and a small plate down on Kurt's table. Kurt looked up at him curiously.

Blaine lit the candles on the store bought birthday cake and then started singing quietly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Kurt, happy birthday to you."

Blaine looked down at him and saw the tears in his bright blue eyes and then they were slipping down his cheeks and his body started convulsing slightly.

"Hey," Blaine said, reaching out to touch him. "What's wrong?" Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Kurt sobbed. "I just... No one's ever spent my birthday with me, much less celebrated it. I... Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, relieved. He bent and allowed Kurt to press a small kiss to his lips, which never failed to make his skin tingle.

"You don't have to thank me," Blaine said. "I got you something."

Blaine reached behind him and pulled the large box from behind his bed. It was wrapped in blue paper and a thin, white ribbon. He placed it down on the trunk and Kurt circled it slowly.

"Should I...?"

"Go ahead," Blaine said. "Open it."

Kurt began tearing the paper away with his delicate fingers and then he tugged on the ribbon and it slipped open without a hitch. The paper fell away and Kurt stepped back. Blaine pushed the remainder of the paper away and the gift was on show.

It was a large dollhouse, dusty blue in colour, with ten windows and a white door. It was three storeys high with greenery round the front and steps leading to the front door. Inside, there were several rooms. Blaine had bought more furniture, knowing that what Kurt had right now would barely fill a room. He'd wanted to get Kurt a home of his own for so long and had started saving. He had planned on getting him a house soon, but his birthday had come up and it seemed like as good a time as any.

Kurt was staring at it, wide eyed and as if he couldn't breathe.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt exhaled. "It's so beautiful. I've never seen such a house."

"The colour made me think of your eyes."

Kurt smiled and wiped a stray tear away. "I can't believe you've done this for me."

"I wanted to," Blaine said. "I want to give you everything."

"I've never had a home," Kurt told him. "I've never had anyone to love me."

"In a way," Blaine began, "I haven't either. I'm glad we have each other."

Kurt nodded and then spread his wings and flew up until he was close to Blaine face. He plunged forward and kissed him as hard as he could on the lips and then dropped down and hugged his neck.

"Thank you so much," he whispered.

Blaine kissed the top of his head and then took him gently in his hands. "I know you can't really blow out your own candles," he said, "but everyone deserves a wish on their birthday and I thought that maybe you could make your wish and I'd blow them out for you. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect," Kurt said, nodding enthusiastically.

Blaine held him there and Kurt closed his eyes and after a moment he nodded his head. Blaine bent and blew the candles out and all but one went out instantly. Kurt frowned and watched as Blaine blew again and the other went out in a flash. Kurt smiled and sat down on the trunk.

"Happy birthday, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt looked surprised, but pleasantly so. "I have a name," he uttered, in disbelief."

Blaine nodded. "We'll figure everything out, I promise."

"I know," Kurt said, nodding. "Will you help me decorate my new house?" he asked, beaming up at his boyfriend.

"You know I will," Blaine said. "But first, we eat cake."

* * *

**The house I pictured as Kurt's is this one [media DOT tumblr DOT com/tumblr_mcbleenzEx1qcp6dg DOT png]**

**I got a lot of theories and I can't say which, if any, are right, but you're all very creative lol :P**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so so so so sorry for the long gap between updates. I accidentally wrote a 30,000 word one shot (The Buried Life) and then I had this Tennyson essay and a Religion & Science film review and pastoral placement and about 6 million presentations to do and then my sister had a world qualifier and then the trailer for City of Bones came out and I exploded and I only got to write bits of this in between. I swear I'll try never to let so long go by without updating. I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"If you were turned," Blaine whispered in the darkness, with only the light of the moon filtering through the gap in the curtain, "does that mean you can be changed back?"

"Do you want me to be changed back?" Kurt asked on Blaine's pillow. He looked and sounded alarmed.

"No," Blaine said, instantly. "I mean, of course I love you just the way you are, but you talk about it a lot. About wanting to be human. About how differently things could have worked out for you."

Kurt hummed. "I guess," he said. "I don't know if there's a reversal method or anything. I don't even know where it was or who did it or how."

Blaine nodded and pulled the covers up further around them. "So, what about your dad?"

Kurt went rigid. "I'm afraid," was all he said.

Blaine had been spending time with Finn at school and earlier that day, Finn had invited him over to play video games the following day and Blaine had eagerly accepted, knowing this was his chance to scope out the situation concerning Kurt's father. Of course, Blaine liked Finn, too. He was fun to be with and was always really nice to him, so it wasn't as if he was using Finn.

"It'll be okay," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's side, because it was closest to him.

Kurt made a small groaning sound and Blaine knew he wanted to be touched, but they hadn't done anything like that together since Sebastian's visit.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled and Blaine knew he was referring to them not having done anything of a sexual nature.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine said. "I get it. I'm not going anywhere and I'm definitely not going to push you into anything. We'll get back into things in our own time and if we don't, that's okay, too. I love you, remember?"

Kurt smiled. "I love you, too," he said. "I'm glad you fell on me that day."

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad, too."

They drifted off to sleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Blaine met Finn's mom on first arriving at the Hummel-Hudson home. He tried to look out for Kurt's dad, but he didn't seem to be around. Carole, Finn's mom, was a lovely woman. She greeted him politely and offered him food and then asked him about singing and glee club. Blaine replied and thanked her and then he and Finn retreated up the stairs to Finn's bedroom to play video games.

"Your step-dad isn't home?" Blaine asked, not paying much attention to Finn's Luigi in last place.

"Huh?" Finn mumbled, hitting the buttons on the controller fiercely. "No. Burt's running for congress. Trying to get some sort of campaign started for missing kids and people, or whatever. He meets with a campaign manager sometimes and I guess this is one of those times."

Blaine nodded. "He feels strongly about it, doesn't he?"

"Totally," Finn said. "He cries sometimes. I pretend not to see and stuff, because he tries to act strong around me, but I've heard him and I've heard my mom, you know, comforting him."

"Do you think you guys will ever find him?"

"Kurt?" Finn asked and the name sounded strange coming from Finn's lips, because Blaine had kept him a secret for so long. "I don't know, man. I mean, it's been a long time and you hear all these crazy stories about kids getting kidnapped and stuff and sometimes I feel like the kid wouldn't have stood a chance, you know? I hope I'm wrong. I hope we find him."

"I hope so, too," Blaine said, with a frown.

"I know it sounds really bad, but I think even if they found, you know, a-a body, it, um, it'd put Burt's mind at ease. He can't stop looking. Everywhere he goes his eyes are searching, hoping he's out there, hoping he'll bump into him. I think he just needs peace of mind."

Blaine nodded.

"And if he is alive and some crazy dude's been keeping him some place, that'd be okay, too. Not okay. But... I mean, it's not okay, that's crazy, but he'd be damaged and stuff, but we wouldn't care once we had him back. We'd love him and take care of him. I think about it sometimes, about what it'd be like to have a brother. It'd be awesome. Do you have any brothers?"

"One," Blaine supplied. "There's kind of a big age gap, we're not that close."

Blaine left out the part about his brother being a conceited asshole.

Finn nodded. "Me and Kurt, we'd be, like, the same age. It'd be fun to have him around. Right now, it's kind of like there's always someone missing. I haven't even known about Kurt for a long time, but I still feel like there's a, like, gap and stuff."

Blaine nodded and thought about what Finn had said about wanting Kurt back no matter what state he was in and he thought that maybe, just maybe, that was a good sign. Maybe if they learnt of Kurt's predicament they wouldn't care. Maybe they'd want him back anyway.

"I'd like to meet him," Blaine said.

Finn glanced sideways at him. "Kurt?"

"Burt," Blaine corrected. "I'd just... It seems like he's gone to a lot of trouble to find his son and I think that's admirable. I'd like to meet him."

Finn gave him a crooked smile. "Cool. You can. He should be back in an hour or so. I'll take you down, let you talk to him. He's awesome."

Blaine smiled. This wasn't going so badly after all.

* * *

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, poster next to him, his eyes sad and threatening tears. He couldn't stop tracing the words with his fingers, couldn't stop wondering what it might be like to have a father, a family. He wondered if his father would hate him, both because of him being a fairy and because he was in love with another boy. He'd never thought much about that second part before, but he had seen how Blaine's family were with him, how they barely spoke and how they treated him like he wasn't even part of the family. They never came into his room and he spent most of he day home alone, besides Kurt being there of course. He knew Blaine would never say so, but it bothered him and that hurt Kurt. He couldn't help wondering if his own family would have the same feelings.

Kurt wondered if Blaine had made any progress over at Finn's house (which was really his house, too, if he was being honest). He was almost too afraid to hear what Blaine had to say, but at the same time he was anxious to find out. He pushed the poster onto the sidetable and lay down on Blaine's pillow. He simply breathed in his scent, taking comfort in it and then tried to fall asleep to pass the time.

* * *

A car door slammed and keys rattled and then a thump sounded downstairs.

"Burt's home," Finn announced, pausing the game. "You still want to go say hi?"

Blaine nodded, suddenly nervous. "Yes," was all he managed.

Finn stood and Blaine followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Blaine could hear voices in the kitchen. One belonged to Carole, but the other was lower and was obviously Kurt's dad. Blaine took a deep breath and followed Finn inside. The man standing with Carole was large and wore a cap. He wasn't at all what Blaine had expected and part of him thought that maybe they'd made a mistake, that maybe this man's son was a different Kurt. However, the man turned and the same piercing blue eyes met Blaine's gaze and he knew; this man was his boyfriend's father.

"Hey, Finn, who's your friend?" the man — Burt — enquired.

"This is Blaine," Finn told Burt. "He just beat me in Mario Kart."

Burt smiled. "Your mom could beat you in Mario Kart, Finn," he said, with a warm laugh.

"It's true," Carole added, with a wink.

"But hey, Blaine. I'm Burt, nice to meet you."

"You, too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, politely.

"It's okay to call me Burt," Burt told him. "It's my name, y'know." He pointed to the name tag on his overalls. "See?"

Blaine smiled. "Burt," he repeated.

"Blaine's the one who helped me hand out fliers," Finn supplied. "He's interested in helping."

Burt looked surprised. "Oh, yeah?" he asked. "Any particular reason?"

Blaine wavered. Burt waved a hand.

"I'm not grillin' you, kid, it's just that not many people willingly offer their help, you know?"

Blaine nodded. "I understand," he said. "I just... I think it's awful that not enough was done for you. I just figured you guys could use all the help you could get and I thought I could lend my services."

Burt smiled. "That's real nice of you, kid," he said. "How involved you think you wanna get?"

"Um," Blaine began, "I guess as involved as you'll let me? I want to help."

"You should show him to your office, Burt," Carole suggested. "Maybe fill him in on the things he doesn't know. It's good to have a smart, young man on our side, someone who'll keep his eyes peeled in places we'll never be."

"There's me," Finn pointed out.

"I meant in places you don't go, honey," Carole said, smiling.

"Like where?" Finn asked.

"Like..."

Blaine knew that she knew then. "Like 'Scandals'," Blaine provided. Finn, Carole and Burt looked at him. "I'm gay," Blaine said, looking to Burt. "I hope that won't be a problem."

"What's you being gay have to do with you wanting to help me find my son?" Burt asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine smiled. "I don't go to Scandals. I mean, I've been. Once. But I don't... But it's true I go out to Westerville to visit friends sometimes — I used to go to school there — so I could keep an eye out over there."

Carole nodded. "Exactly. So, Burt'll show you to his office—"

"It's not an office, it's the spare room," Burt said.

"I was trying to be professional," Carole joked. "I'll go start dinner. Come help me, Finn."

Burt smiled and touched Carole's arm fondly. "Come on, then, Blaine."

Blaine followed him out into the hallway and then up the stairs. When they reached the top, Burt went in the opposite direction of Finn's bedroom. Blaine followed and then they stopped at the end of the hall. Burt seemed contemplative, then sighed and looked at Blaine.

"This," he said, gesturing at the white door, "is his room. Kurt's."

Blaine didn't know what to say.

"I haven't touched it," Burt continued. "His mom... She died not long after he disappeared. She... They can't put it on the death certificate, but I know she died of a broken heart. He was our only kid and he...we woke up and he was just...gone. She cried for days and then one morning she just...didn't any more. She didn't talk to me, she just sat by the phone and waited for...something. Anything. Nothing came."

Blaine opened his mouth to apologise, but Burt reached out and opened the door to reveal a child's bedroom. There were space sheets on the bed, matching curtains, soft toys everywhere. The carpet was a pale pink and there was a little table in the corner with a tea-set on it. Blaine would have found it hard to be able to decipher whether the room belonged to a boy or a girl had he not known it belonged to Kurt.

"He liked all kinds of things," Burt said, with a sad smile. "He liked space and he liked playin' dress up and having tea parties. He was such a happy kid. He was always laughing. He just... He was my baby, you know? He was my baby and one day he was gone."

Blaine thought his heart might be breaking. "I want to help you find him," he said. "Please."

Burt turned and his eyes were shining with the beginning of tears. "Thank you."

* * *

They sat down in Burt's office (the spare room) and Burt placed newspaper clippings all over the large desk. He sat with Blaine and began telling him the details.

"Kurt has a...special condition," Burt began, awkwardly. "He isn't... I mean, he is all boy, but... He's got...girl parts, I guess is the easiest way to phrase it. They think — the police — they think it's something that will help us identify him, if we ever find him."

Blaine nodded.

"You're not surprised, or..."

Repulsed, Blaine filled in, knowing this was what Burt had been about to say.

"No," Blaine said. "No, I want to help you. I... It doesn't matter about that. It's... It doesn't matter."

"You're a good kid," Burt told him. "A great one."

Blaine blushed. "Um, so, he was three when he was abducted?"

Burt nodded. "Snatched from his bed during the night," he said. "I woke up and went to check on him and he wasn't there. Police searched, but couldn't come up with nothing. There was no forced entry, so they got in somehow. Neighbour saw a suspicious dark car at around 4am and they saw someone getting in holding a bundle, so that's the only lead. It's like he just...vanished off the face of the earth and I felt so helpless. My wife, Kurt's mom, she went into a state of shock and I spent so much time searching and trying to keep her together that I didn't see myself falling apart. I can't give up looking."

"Don't," Blaine said. "We won't stop until we find him."

Burt smiled. "You're actin' real positive. Most people say he's probably dead or a thousand miles away."

"I have a feeling he's close," Blaine said. "I just... Let's keep looking."

* * *

"I just want him back," Burt told Blaine later. "I don't care how much therapy he might need or medical attention or whatever, I just want him back."

Blaine had watched the man falling apart before his very eyes for two hours and he'd almost told him four times, but now, Burt was on the verge of tears and Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I know where he is," he whispered.

Burt gaped at him.

"I know," Blaine said with a nod. "I just... It's complicated and it might sound crazy at first, but you need to know. It would be wrong of me not to tell you, even though I'm not sure he even wants me to tell you right now, but I—"

"Whoa, whoa," Burt said, holding up his hands. His eyes were wide and filled with alarm. "What are you sayin' exactly?"

Blaine let out a long breath. "Mr. Hummel," he said. "Your son, Kurt, is a fairy."

Burt Hummel stared at him for what seemed like hours, but could only have been about twenty seconds. He blinked a few times, then his face twisted in anger.

"What's your game?" he snapped. "You come in here, pretendin' to want to help, sayin' you're gay and then you say something like that? Get out of my house!"

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine tried again. "I don't—that's not what I mean. I...I am gay, I promise. I didn't mean fairy as in... I just... If I could just show you—explain to you what I mean—"

Before Blaine could go on, Burt started out the door and down the stairs, shouting for Finn. Blaine followed, trying to get him to listen, but it was no use. Finn appeared from he kitchen, Carole behind him.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, looking from Burt to Blaine with a blank expression.

"Your so-called friend just said something bad about Kurt," Burt told him.

"I didn't mean—"

"Blaine?" Finn said, cutting him off.

"Burt, calm down," Carole said, touching her husband's arm. "I'm sure Blaine didn't mean to—"

"Like hell he didn't!" Burt said, loudly. "He said Kurt's a fairy. I showed him Kurt's room. He saw the stuff Kurt liked and now he's saying he's a fairy."

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, desperately. "Please just listen to me for a moment."

Carole studied Blaine, then looked at Burt. "Maybe we should all sit down and talk."

"No," Burt said, turning to Blaine. "No more talking. I don't wanna see you round here again. Get out."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Burt's eyes were filled with a fire and an anger and so Blaine turned and walked down the hall and opened the front door. He looked back at Finn, Carole and Burt and they were all staring at the ground, frowns on their faces. Blaine let out a sigh, before walking outside and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"And that's why we need to go over there," Blaine finished.

Kurt stared at him. "No," he said.

"Kurt, look," Blaine said, leaning closer, "they want you back. They don't care what size you are, or-or how different you might be, they just love you and want you back. If they could just see you—"

"You know, Blaine, I can't tell if you want to go over there for me or for yourself. Are you trying to make them see you're not a liar, or something? Because I've noticed you have this incessant need to be liked by everyone."

Blaine sat with his mouth open and Kurt thought he might have pushed it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, finally, reaching out to touch Blaine's finger. "I get defensive when I'm nervous. I didn't—I know that's not the reason."

Blaine nodded, but still looked hurt.

"But, Blaine, I can't go over there," Kurt went on. "I'm afraid of what might happen."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promised you that, didn't I?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm still scared."

"What of?"

Kurt wasn't sure exactly. He was afraid of what might happen if the world found out about him. He was afraid of the danger he would be in if that happened. Most of all, he was afraid of rejection, of being deemed a freak by his own father. He didn't know how to handle that.

"A lot of things," he told Blaine. "Please don't make me go over there, Blaine. Please."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt—"

"Please, Blaine," Kurt said. "If I go over there and they want me to stay, how will you and I ever even have any time together? I don't want that, do you?"

Blaine looked defeated, but still troubled. "I get that," Blaine said, "I do, but if it's what's best for you, I'll deal with it. You think about it a lot, I know that, about meeting your family and having a dad and all that stuff. I want that for you."

"Can I have a few days to think about it?" Kurt asked, hoping Blaine would forget in time.

Blaine nodded. "Alright," he said. "I love you, you know. I just want you to have everything you want." Blaine kissed one of his wings.

Kurt turned and kissed the tip of Blaine's finger. "I love you, too," he said. "And if I have you, I have what I want."

"You'll always have me," Blaine promised and he believed it, too.

Kurt was smarter than that. He knew Blaine meant what he said, but he also knew that it wasn't possible and that soon enough, he'd be on his own again.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "You will. You'll always have me."

"Okay," Kurt said, forcing a smile. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I feel terrible having you here while your family are searching for you."

Kurt looked down sadly. "I know," he said. "I just don't want to risk it, Blaine."

"What if I let you meet Finn? Your brother?"

"Step-brother," Kurt mumbled.

"If I introduced you to Finn you could kind of sense what it might be like to meet your dad. Maybe Finn could help us understand how your dad would see things."

"I don't know, Blaine..."

"Well, sleep on it. I won't force you, not ever. I do think it's the right thing to do, though."

"I'll think about it," Kurt said, with a nod. "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

"You can sleep next to me any time you want," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt didn't get much sleep that night, but by morning, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Again, I want to apologise for the lack of updates and I'll try post the next part soon. Thank you for being patient! Let me know what you thought :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. Sorry, this was supposed to go up a few days ago. I'll just end this author's note here, because I don't want it to get long and annoying :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Morning," Blaine said, turning on his side to look at Kurt, who was already awake.

Kurt didn't smile, just nodded in acknowledgement and then went back to staring at the ceiling. Blaine frowned.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep."

Kurt shook his head, sighed, and turned to face his boyfriend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Blaine said.

"If I agreed to going over there," he began, "would you make me a promise?"

"What kind of promise?"

"Promise me that if I hate it, or if I feel like I can't be there, you'll take me home. Back here. With you."

Blaine nodded. "Of course."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I mean it. Even if they try to make me stay. I need to be sure you'll take me away."

Blaine considered the possibilities, then nodded. "Anything you want. I'll take you anywhere."

Kurt nodded. "Alright," he said, quietly. "I think I want to try. I'm terrified, but I want to try."

Blaine smiled. "I'll keep you safe. I always will."

Kurt nodded again. "I believe you."

* * *

Later that day, Blaine made a phone call to Finn.

"Hello?"

"Finn," Blaine said. "It's me."

"Oh," Finn said, tone changing. "I'm, uh, not supposed to talk to you."

"Wait!" Blaine said, before Finn could end the call. "Finn, I need to explain myself. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just..." Blaine shook his head, hoping to get his thoughts in order. "Can I come over and talk to you? To your whole family? Please, Finn."

Finn paused. "I don't know, dude. Burt's still pretty mad."

"I promise he won't be by the time I'm done explaining. Please, Finn. This is important."

Finn sighed. "Okay," he said, finally. "Come over after dinner, I guess. Uh, around 7?"

Blaine nodded. "Great," he said. "I promise it'll be worth it."

"I hope so, man," Finn said. "Otherwise, Burt's gonna be real angry."

* * *

To say Kurt's stomach was fluttering with nerves was a rather huge understatement. He fluttered his wings all the time and the feeling in the pit of his stomach was absolutely nothing like a flutter. It was more like a burn or a constant dipping. His hands shook and his head was spinning. The only thing keeping him together was the sure, rhythmic beat of Blaine's heart beneath his breast pocket, where Kurt was currently residing. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady thumps and tried not to think about all the awful things that could happen.

"You okay in there?" Blaine asked.

"I think so," Kurt told him.

He heard Blaine chuckle. "They'll love you, Kurt," he assured him. "How could anyone not?"

Kurt smiled and stood up. He poked his head out of the pocket to look out at Blaine through the shadows. "Thanks," he said. "I'm scared."

"I know," Blaine said, looking down at him briefly. "It'll be okay. You'll see."

Kurt hoped he was right.

* * *

Blaine stopped the car at the end of the driveway and then climbed out. He gave his pocket a reassuring pat, just to show Kurt he was there for him, then walked up the path and tapped on the door. It wasn't long before the door opened and Carole stood there. She looked surprised at first, then smiled slightly.

"Blaine," she said.

"Um, hi," Blaine greeted her. "I... Finn said it was okay that I came over to, um, talk to you. All of you."

Carole frowned, but stood back to allow him access. He stepped inside.

"I can't promise that Burt will be willing to listen, but come on through."

Blaine thanked her and followed her down the hallway and into the living room. He could see the back of Burt's head on the couch.

"Burt, dear," Carole said. "Someone wants to speak with us."

Burt sat up and turned around and when he saw Blaine his expression darkened. He opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine spoke over him.

"Please, Mr. Hummel," he said. "I have proof. I just need a minute to explain. Please hear me out."

"It can't hurt to hear him out," Carole added.

Burt looked at Carole, then back to Blaine and sighed. "Fine," he said. "But I want to talk to him alone for a minute."

"I... Actually, I'd prefer that," Blaine said with a nod.

Carole hummed, then turned and left the room, giving Blaine a small smile on her way out. It was just Blaine and Burt then.

"Suppose you'd better sit down," Burt said, turning away.

Blaine went closer and then sat gingerly on the edge of the arm chair.

"Now I don't know what kind of game you think you're playin', kid," Burt said. "But I—"

"No game, Mr. Hummel, I swear it," Blaine said quickly. "I do have proof, but I just think it's better if I...ah, prepare you before hand."

Burt looked worn out. "Fine," he said, then mumbled something that sounded like 'crazy kid'.

"Maybe..." Blaine trailed off and looked down at his pocket. "How do you think we should do this?" he asked.

"Who are you talkin' to?" Burt asked and he looked as if he really did think Blaine was crazy.

Blaine sighed. He wished he'd planed this better. "I get bullied a lot," Blaine said. "I've always gotten bullied a lot, even before I came out. Now, it's kind of just something that happens, something that people see, but don't really take notice of. A while ago, I was slushied, so I decided to go home. On my way out, one of the bullies, he tripped me and I fell into this bush and-and that was how I met him. Kurt."

Burt looked like he was going to burst into another fit of rage, but Blaine continued anyway.

"I thought I was seeing things. I thought I'd hit my head too hard, or that the flavourings from the slushie had seeped into my brain, or something, but it was real. He was standing there glaring at me disapprovingly and...and I took him home, because I'd injured his wing."

"His wing?" Burt said, with a laugh. "You expect me to—"

"Please, Mr. Hummel," Blaine begged. "Please let me go on. I know I didn't explain it very well the first time, but just please let me try."

Burt sighed, but nodded.

"I took him home with me, gave him some clothes, a home—"

"A friend," he herd Kurt whisper. Blaine smiled.

"—a friend," he repeated. "And in turn, he gave me a friend, too. He's an extraordinary person and he's had a lot of really awful things happen to him, but he's still amazing and enthusiastic and until we met, he was really lonely and really sad. He missed you. His family and he's talked about wanting to find you again for as long as I've known him, but he's been so afraid of what you'd think of him in the state that he's in. I think, though, that you'll accept him and love him anyway. I hope so.

"It's time you met him, but, please, if this is something you don't think you can handle, don't say anything that might hurt him. I can't watch him hurt."

Burt was staring at Blaine like he was considering calling for an ambulance, but Blaine ignored that. He reached inside his jacket and into his breast pocket. He felt Kurt cling to his fingers and then he extracted his hand.

"He's nervous," Blaine told Burt. "It's okay," he said to Kurt, placing him down in his lap.

Burt was staring wide eyed down at the little fairy, like he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"This is insane," he said. "Is this a trick?"

"No, sir," Blaine said. "I promise this is very real. Maybe Kurt could explain what happened to him better than I can."

* * *

His father was exactly as he'd remembered him, or at least Kurt thought he was. Even though he had been very young when he'd last seen him, there was something very familiar and warm about Burt Hummel, something reassuring in is big eyes.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, keeping a firm grip on Blaine's finger. "I know that m-maybe you don't believe us—"

"You look so much like your mom," Burt Hummel said, voice catching in his throat.

Kurt closed his mouth and simply stared back.

"I never thought..." Burt trailed off. "God, it's really you."

Kurt nodded. "I know I'm not what you expected at all—"

"I don't care," Burt said. "It's you. You're him. You're..."

"He's your son," Blaine provided.

Burt looked at Blaine then and Kurt could see the tears brimming. "You brought him back to me," he said. "I kicked you out of my house and you brought my kid back to me."

Blaine shrugged and smiled. "Do you want to go closer?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and Blaine lifted his hand and moved him across the coffee table until he was inches from his father.

"You can hold him," Blaine told Burt. "He's not as fragile as he looks."

Kurt felt his own eyes filling with tears as his father opened his palm to take him. Kurt hopped onto it and Burt just stared at him, awestruck.

"I knew you were out there," Burt said, eyes locked on Kurt. "God, Kurt, I _knew_."

"I—"

"Hey, mom said Blaine's he—OH MY GOD!"

All three of them turned to look at Finn who'd burst through the door. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"That's a-a-a—"

"That's your brother," Burt told Finn.

"You were telling the truth," Finn said, looking at Blaine, who nodded.

Burt sighed. "I suppose you better go get your mom, too."

Finn nodded and disappeared out of the room again, then came back a moment later with a woman.

"Finn, stop being so rid—Oh, my."

"It's Kurt," Burt said, wonderment in his tone. "It's really him."

The woman, Carole, came closer, eyes wide.

"My God," she whispered and sat down beside her husband. "How is it possible?"

Kurt looked to Blaine, who just gave him a smile.

"Do you want to know?" Kurt asked, looking at each member of his family. "About how...how it happened?"

Burt nodded quickly. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I can't remember the first few years," he admitted. "After that, though, I just remember it being horrible. It was a...a..."

"Lab," Blaine filled in.

Kurt nodded. "A lab," he repeated. "I wasn't the only one, but I think I'm the only one that survived." He frowned. "I only ever spoke when I was spoken to and I only knew my name because it was on a label on my glass box. After I got away, I was alone. For years. Until Blaine found me."

Kurt looked down at his shoes.

"Um, not so long ago, a family friend came over and he said some things," Blaine said. "About fairies. And I'm not sure what he knows, or if he even knows anything beyond their existence, but I thought maybe if I talked to him I might learn something. Kurt and I figure it was some kind of an experiment in the first place. We don't know anything more than that."

"So you're tellin' me that some asshole took my kid from his bed and then turned him into a-a fairy?" Burt asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Kurt shrunk back.

"No," Burt said. "No, I didn't mean anything... Kurt, you're my kid. It doesn't matter what you look like, but the fact is that someone did this to you and they shouldn't have and I want to find out who it was."

"I do wish I could turn back," Kurt admitted. "I've always wished that."

"If it happened in the first place, wouldn't that mean there has to be a reversal?" Finn asked. "Like the Incredible Hulk?"

Kurt had no idea what that was and Blaine, Burt and Carole simply gaped at him.

"Um," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "It would make sense if there was a reversal."

Burt nodded. "So how do we find out?"

"We could do some research," Carole suggested. "Online."

Burt nodded. "Yeah," he said. "And Blaine, you'll talk to this-this family friend?"

Blaine nodded. "I would go to the ends of the earth to avoid this guy, but I'd go to the ends of the earth to help Kurt, too."

Burt looked at him funnily, but then turned back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry I ever let anything happen to you," he said, quietly. "I was supposed to be there to protect you and I wasn't. I've never forgiven myself for that and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't either."

Kurt smiled sadly. "I'm just happy you aren't kicking me out."

"I would never do that," Burt said, horrified. "I love you, kid. You're my boy."

Kurt allowed the tears to fall then. "I love you, too. You're... You're my dad."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and when it got late, Blaine said he had to go. Kurt smiled and flew across the room to sit on Blaine's shoulder, much to Finn's amusement.

"Can I visit again?" Kurt asked.

Burt looked confused. "Wait, you... You're leaving?"

Kurt nodded, slowly. "Blaine's house is my home," he said.

"This is your home," Burt told him.

Carole excused herself and Finn and they disappeared out into the kitchen.

Kurt frowned. "Dad, you all have each other. Blaine, he has nobody. He's always alone."

Burt looked at Blaine. "Don't you have a family? Parents?"

Blaine looked uncomfortable. "They're not around much," he told Burt. "Kurt, it's okay if you want to stay."

"I want to go with you," Kurt said. "You promised you'd take me back if I wanted to go."

"And I will," Blaine said. "But if you're only coming back because of me—"

"Why else would I come back?"

"Because you want to?"

"You're the reason I want to," Kurt apprised him. "Dad, I love Blaine."

Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Uh," Blaine said. "I guess it's time we talked about that, huh?"

"You and Kurt?" Burt asked, eyes wide.

Blaine wondered if Kurt knew the implements of what he was saying. "Mr. Hummel," Blaine began, "this all just sort of...happened."

"Happened," Burt repeated, cautiously.

Kurt nodded, smiling. "We fell in love."

"So, you... You're gay?" Burt enquired.

Kurt nodded. "I like boys," he said. "I like Blaine." He looked horror struck then. "Does this change things? Blaine's father doesn't like it, that he likes boys."

"No," Burt assured him. "No, of course not. You're my kid. I just got you back, I'm not gonna let you get away again. I don't care if you're attracted to bread, I'll still love you."

Blaine watched them, a sad smile on his face. Why couldn't his own dad be like that with him?

"And you, Blaine, you're always welcome here," Burt said, looking to Blaine. "You brought him back to me. You ever need a place to go, for whatever reason, just come on over."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, gratefully.

"You know, if you're gonna be my kid's boyfriend, you're probably gonna be around here a lot," Burt started. "You may as well get used to calling me Burt."

Kurt's little wings flapped happily and he pressed a little kiss to the spot just beneath Blaine's ear.

"And if you're more comfortable with going home with Blaine until you get used to this, that's okay, too," Burt continued. "So long as you take good care of him," he said, giving Blaine a pointed look.

"He will," Kurt said, proudly.

"I would never let anything happen to him," Blaine assured Burt.

"Well, good," Burt said. "Come here and say goodbye properly."

Kurt raised himself into the air and went to hover in front of his father.

"I don't know how to hug you," Burt said, awkwardly.

Kurt smiled. "Like this," he said, moving closer and wrapping himself around Burt's finger. Burt lifted the hand Kurt was clinging to and pressed him into his neck.

"I love you, kid," Burt whispered. "We need to talk about all this soon, but until then, I'm just glad to have you back, you know that, right?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm glad, too, dad."

Burt chuckled. "Okay, well, you two better head home. Blaine, you've got my number so you can call to let me know you got home okay, right?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt flew back to his shoulder. "I'll call the second we get in the door."

Burt walked them out into the hall. "You should both come over for dinner tomorrow," he said.

"Sure," Blaine said, smiling.

"Thanks again, Blaine," Burt said, a little bashfully.

"You don't have anything to thank me for," Blaine said, waving a hand.

"Yes, he does," Kurt said, looking up into Blaine's bright eyes. "We both do."

* * *

That night, Kurt lay next to Blaine, a comfortable silence between them. He owed Blaine a lot, even if Blaine insisted that he didn't. He had never loved him more for what he had done for him, for how he had helped him and put him first. He wanted to show him just how much.

"Blaine," he whispered very quietly.

"Hmm?"

Kurt didn't speak, he simply stood and undressed himself quickly.

"Blaine," he said, again, once his clothes had all been shed.

Blaine turned his head and his eyes went wide.

"What are you—"

"Do you want to?" Kurt asked, cheeks tinting pink.

Blaine swallowed visibly. "You don't have t—"

"I want to," Kurt said. "I've wanted to all this time. I just couldn't get these awful images out of my head after that horrible Sebastian, but you're not him. You're Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "I would never—"

"I know," Kurt informed him. "So do you want to? Do you want me?"

Blaine gave a weak chuckle. "Is that a trick question?"

Kurt sat down on his chest, legs crossed. He touched a hand to Blaine's right nipple. Blaine shivered beneath his light touch. Kurt's other hand crept down between his own legs and his fingers disappeared through his folds, eyes locked with Blaine's.

"I wish you fit inside," Kurt whispered, fingers brushing lightly over his hole.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned.

Kurt's other hand was still on Blaine's nipple and something seemed to click with him then. He got to his knees and shimmied closer to the stiff nipple, eyes wide and curious.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, quietly.

"Would it fit?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone. "It looks like it... Blaine, would it?"

Blaine froze, unable to function. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped him.

"Could we try?" Kurt asked, fingers pressing harder over Blaine's nipple. "Blaine?"

Blaine exhaled. "You mean...inside you?" he asked, just to be certain.

Kurt nodded, cheeks pink.

"Okay," Blaine said, rather breathlessly.

"We can?" Kurt asked.

"Anything," Blaine told him. "Anything."

* * *

**I know, I know, I ended it there, but I didn't want to kind of put smut with the happy family chapter and also because I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Tell me what you think :D I have a lot of essays to do, but I'll try to get the next part up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing! Hi, I'm sorry for being the worst updater-er ever. I had a million things on with college and then I had to help with decorating my dad's shop and I've been really tired and lacking motivation lately, but I forced myself to get this done today, because I feel horrible about the wait. It's not as long as I'd like, but I wanted to end it there and leave the big stuff for the next chapter. There's smut at the beginning, but I think that much was obvious from the end of the previous chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"Please don't hurt yourself," Blaine begged, eyes wide and dark, as he watched Kurt fall into a splits position.

Kurt was humming and wrinkling his little nose as he tried to work out in his head the best way that this was going to work.

"Are you listening to me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up. "What did you say?"

"I said don't hurt yourself," Blaine repeated. "This might be a little ambitious..."

Kurt shook his head and sat up straight. "I just need to be a little stretched."

Blaine was struck with an image of Kurt stretching himself open, eyes closed, head flung back...

"But nothing fits," Kurt huffed.

"Um," Blaine looked around the room, eyes seeking out anything that would be small and narrow enough to slide inside Kurt. "Oh, this could work."

Blaine sat up and Kurt hovered in the air, watching him curiously as he walked across the room and started moving things on his dresser. Blaine found what he was looking for and went back to the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowing as he studied the set of head phones in Blaine's lap.

"Look," Blaine said, holding up the end, the piece that usually went into his iPod. "It's different, I guess, but I think it's definitely going to work."

Kurt looked excited. He reached out and touched the tip. "It's cold."

"I can warm it up."

"No," Kurt told him. "It's fine. Just..."

Kurt took the object in his hands and then flew up until he was in line with Blaine's face. Blaine understood then and opened his mouth. Kurt slid the metal piece inside and Blaine sucked it briefly, before taking it out and offering Kurt the palm of his hand. Kurt landed there and Blaine lowered him back down onto his chest.

"Okay," Blaine said. "Just lie back and..."

Kurt lay down and spread his legs wide and Blaine wondered why wetting the end of his headphones had been necessary. Kurt was soaked already, probably with anticipation of what was to come.

"I'll go slowly," Blaine told him, voice thick.

Kurt watched as Blaine pressed the cool tip between his fonds and prodded gently at his hole. He gasped at the sensation and soon, the walls of his pussy were opening to Blaine's ministrations. Blaine pressed the metal tip slowly inside, swallowing hard as Kurt's walls clenched and unclenched quickly. He kept going, unable to ignore the way Kurt was moaning and didn't stop until the white, rubber-like part was flush against his hole.

"Okay?" Blaine asked.

"Move please," Kurt gasped.

Blaine began to pump the piece in and out slowly and then quickly and it wasn't long before Kurt came, clenching and squirting around the now-hot metal, Blaine's name leaving his lips in a loud cry.

"I think..." Blaine tried. "I think you're stretched enough."

Kurt whimpered as he removed the end and left it down on the bed beside him. "I need a minute."

"You can have all the minutes you want," Blaine said, chuckling.

"You should take your clothes off," Kurt said, hand gesturing to Blaine's pants.

Blaine nodded and shrugged the pants and his underwear off, trying his best not to disturb Kurt, who was very much blissed out on his chest.

"It was kind of dumb of me to not want to do this for a while, wasn't it?" Kurt said, with a yawn.

"No," Blaine told him. "You've been going through a lot. It's okay that it took you a little while to trust...bigger humans again." Blaine was careful to say 'bigger humans', so that Kurt knew that he recognised that he was a human, too.

Kurt opened his eyes. "Are you going to see him soon? Sebastian?"

Blaine nodded. "I'll work something out," he told him.

"Okay," Kurt said, pushing himself up. "I think I'm ready now."

Blaine swallowed thickly. "Okay," he said, settling against the pillows. "Careful."

Kurt nodded and tiptoed across Blaine's chest, before kneeling down next to his nipple. Blaine watched as he spat into his own hand and then rubbed it over the nipple. Kurt moved so that he was hovering above the pinkish peak and then he dropped down and eased it inside himself, slowly, carefully, eyes clamped shut in concentration, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Blaine could feel Kurt's soft walls squeezing at his nipple and it sent a thrill all through his body, made his cock twitch where it was hard against his stomach.

"It's..." Kurt trailed off and settled there, legs wide.

"Take all the time you need," Blaine instructed.

"It feels so warm, Blaine." Kurt gasped as he shifted to relax. "You're inside me," he said, delight spreading over his face.

Blaine smiled back at his boyfriend and reached out to pet at his wings gently.

"What's it like for you?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"It's good," Blaine assured him. "I can feel you every time you squeeze."

Kurt squeezed then and Blaine's eyes fluttered shut.

"I think I'd like to move now," Kurt said, politely.

"O-okay," Blaine managed.

Kurt rocked himself there and Blaine could feel the fluid coming from him as he clenched and pressed and rode the nipple slowly. His eyes were shut and his lips were red and parted. There was a noticeable blush on his cheeks and down his chest.

"It's so good, Blaine," Kurt squeaked out, speeding up his movements.

"God, Kurt," Blaine said, eyes wide and watching.

He reached down and took his erection in his hand and began stroking it slowly and then quickly as he matched the speed of Kurt's thrusts downwards. His knuckles were stained with precome and he knew he wasn't going to last very long.

"I think I'm about to..." Kurt let out a low moan and then his hole clenched quickly over Blaine's nipple and the sensation of it sent Blaine tumbling over the edge. He came as he watched Kurt riding out his orgasm and they didn't stop moving until they were too bone-tired to go on.

Kurt slipped off of Blaine with a groan and he lay back on his chest, panting heavily.

"That was..." Blaine trailed off, fighting to catch his breath.

"I'm exhausted," Kurt told him.

Blaine chuckled and pushed himself up. He reached down and grabbed Kurt with his clean hand and then stood up and walked into the bathroom. He placed the stopper in the plug hole and then filled the sink with water. He let Kurt down on the edge and he slipped his lower half inside, washing himself clean. Blaine cleaned his hands and used a damn towel to clean his chest off and soon they were fresh and ready for bed.

Later, as Kurt drifted off to sleep, Blaine stayed awake thinking about how he was going to approach the situation with Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine took Kurt over to Burt's and then left for Sebastian's. When he arrived, he saw that the cars were in the driveway, which meant they were at home. He climbed out of his car and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it opened inwards and Sebastian's father was standing there.

"Oh, hello, Blaine," he said, eyeing Blaine curiously.

Blaine couldn't help remembering Sebastian's words: _Oh, my dad would do far worse things, Blaine. Things you couldn't even begin to imagine. I've seen his files. I've been in his office. He's got shelves of information and plans._

"Hi, Mr. Smythe," Blaine greeted him politely. "Is Sebastian home?"

"Oh, you're here to see Sebastian," he said. "He's upstairs in his bedroom."

Blaine smiled and thanked him, before going up the stairs. He'd been in Sebastian's room once before with a bunch of friends from Dalton. Blaine knocked gently and it wasn't long before the door opened. Sebastian gave him a wide grin.

"Blaine Anderson," he said. "Finally came to your senses?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Hardly," he said, flatly. "I need to talk to you about the, um, fairy thing."

Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously. "Come on in," he said, standing back to allow Blaine entry. "Make yourself comfortable anywhere," he added. "In the chair, on the bed, in my lap..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat in the chair by the computer. Sebastian stood by the window.

"So," he said, "what's happened? Did you find me my fairy?"

"No," Blaine said, carefully. "But I heard stuff. I heard two teachers talking. They said that one of the lunch ladies had been saying she saw a fairy in the football field. The teachers laughed about it, said she was crazy and I would have agreed if you hadn't told me you believe, too."

Sebastian's lips curved up into a slow smile. "Excellent," he said, with a laugh. "My Dad's heading to New York tomorrow, it's the perfect chance to do some looking around. You can get me into the school, can't you, Blaine?"

Blaine had known that Sebastian's father would be going to New York because Blaine's father was going with him.

Blaine wavered. "Uh..." He paused, tried to think quickly. "I have a rehearsal with one of the girls. Rachel. She's sort of passionate about glee club." He looked up, pretending to think hard. "I have a friend. Finn. He could take you in. He's on the football team. No one would think it was weird if he was out there with you."

Sebastian looked uncertain. "I don't want anyone else to know what I'm looking for."

"So tell him you've got a school project on botany or something. You need to study grass."

Sebastian gave him a look. "Nobody's going to believe that."

"I'll convince him," Blaine said.

Sebastian stared. "Why would you do that? I thought you were against the idea entirely."

Blaine cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about it." He looked down at his shoes, hoping his acting was good enough. "A lot. More than I should be. I guess it is kind of, um...hot?"

Sebastian grinned wickedly. "I knew there was a little minx behind that dapper exterior!"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "You'll let me try it out when you find it, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course," he assured him. "Maybe we can try it out together."

Blaine stood up and forced a smile. "Maybe," he said. "I have to run. My mom wants me to go food shopping with her." He rolled his eyes. "I'll call you about meeting Finn tomorrow."

"Great," Sebastian said, standing up straight. "It's been a pleasure."

"Mm," Blaine sounded, before turning around and leaving the room and then the house.

Blaine sat in his car for ten minutes, eyes closed, face buried in his hands as he tried to steady his breathing. It was difficult pretending to be like Sebastian, especially when all he could think about was how much he loved Kurt. Eventually, Blaine left and went back to the Hummel home. Carole let him inside and he found Burt, Finn and Kurt in the kitchen eating cookies. Kurt's eyes lit up when he entered the room.

"Hi, Blaine!"

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting down next to where Kurt was perched on the table.

"Want some cookies?" Burt asked, pushing a plate across the table. "They're chocolate chip. Or you can have some of mine. They're oatmeal. Bad history with my heart. They're not so bad if you hold your nose."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm fine, thank you," he said. He didn't think his stomach could handle food after the encounter with Sebastian. "Um, so I saw him. Sebastian."

Every smile faded.

"He bought the story about the football field," Blaine informed them. "I told him Finn would take him to it, but you've got to pretend you think he's studying grass for a botany project." He directed that last part at Finn. "I'll go to his house. I've got a key. My parents take care of their house sometimes when they're abroad. I need to get into Mr. Smythe's office."

"I'll come with you," Burt said.

"And me," Kurt added.

"No," both Blaine and Burt protested.

Kurt looked offended.

"You're safer here with Carole," Burt said.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "It might be the same place you escaped from, Kurt," Blaine told him. "It might bring back some awful memories."

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I could play lookout."

"No," Burt said, adamant. "Absolutely not."

"We need to be sure you're safe," Blaine told Kurt. "If we're worried about you, we won't be able to concentrate on finding the correct things."

Kurt nodded, slowly, sadly. "Okay," he said with a sigh. "You'll both be careful?"

"Of course," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back gently. He looked at Finn. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

Finn shrugged, still stuffing his face. "I'm not the best actor," he said. "Maybe if I asked Rachel—"

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I have to agree with Blaine," Burt added. "She's a nice girl, but she's got a heck of a mouth."

"She'd stay quiet if I asked," Finn retorted. "If she knew how important it was."

Blaine thought about it. It was entirely possible that Finn would screw it up by himself. Also, Rachel was a great actress.

"You have to bring her over and let her see how important this is," Blaine said. "Can you call her? Can she be here now?"

Finn nodded. "I'll go call."

Finn left the room and Burt went to update Carole, leaving only Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen. Kurt still looked downtrodden.

"Hey," Blaine said, touching his cheek. "You know we only want what's best for you, right?"

Kurt nodded. "I know," he said. "I just want to help."

"You'll be helping plenty by staying right here, I promise," Blaine assured him. "Maybe you and Carole could do some research online while we're gone."

Kurt seemed to brighten at that. "That's a good idea," he said, nodding.

"Great," Blaine said, kissing the top of his head. "We'll work this out. I promise."

An hour later, Rachel arrived and Finn brought her into the kitchen.

"I've been informed that my stunning acting skills are needed!" she said, removing her coat. "You know, I'm surprised more people haven't asked me for my assistance in—Oh, my! What on earth!"

Her eyes were wide and locked on Kurt, who slipped closer to Blaine in fright. Blaine held him closer to calm him down a bit and then looked up at Rachel.

"It's a long story," he said. "You may want to sit down."

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates and I'll try to get better at it. I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow and try to get it up soon. Thanks for your patience! Let me know what you thought :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. I'm so sorry for the late update. I don't know when I'll update again after this, because I have exams for the next two weeks blah. I'll try my best though. I hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Sebastian, this is Finn and his girlfriend, Rachel," Blaine said, when Sebastian met them at the end of his front garden.

Sebastian eyed Finn, giving him his 'I'm better than you' look and then glanced at Rachel, before looking at Blaine.

"I thought you said you had glee rehearsal with her."

Blaine froze. His mind raced and he couldn't believe he hadn't remembered that. He hoped it didn't show on his face, but he was panicking internally. Luckily, Rachel came to his rescue.

"I've taken it upon myself to get Blaine a booty camp session with our best dancer, Mike Chang. I've rescheduled our singing practice to a later date."

Blaine gave her a grateful look and Sebastian just nodded slowly.

"Okay," he said. "So, will it take two of you to show me some grass?"

Rachel gave Sebastian a pitiful smile. "Sebastian," she started. "Can I call you Sebastian?" Sebastian gave her an indifferent shrug. "Finn and I are a couple. We are very dedicated to one another and we take any opportunity to spend the day together." She linked her arm through Finn's and gave him a bright smile.

Sebastian shook his head and looked at Finn. "You don't say much, do you, Gulliver?"

Finn twisted his face in confusion. "Is that an insult?"

Blaine stepped forward. "Um, never mind. Look, why don't you guys get going. Mike's expecting me soon."

Finn and Rachel agreed and began walking slowly to Finn's car. Sebastian hung back and fell into step with Blaine.

"So, our dads are gone," Sebastian said, smiling suggestively. "Mom's going out for her girl's night, though God knows it's been quite some time since she's been a girl." He chuckled to himself. "What do you say we have some fun tonight?"

Blaine looked down at his shoes. "I'll have to pass tonight," he said. "Mike's booty camps are brutal, I'm told. I'm going to be far too tired for anything."

Sebastian nodded. "Pity," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fairy to go find."

Blaine wished him luck and watched them go, before climbing inside his car and texting Burt to tell him the coast was clear. Blaine got a text from Finn five minutes later to let him know all was going to plan and Burt arrived seconds later.

"Sebastian leaves his bedroom window unlocked," Blaine told Burt as they walked around the house. "He's got a...well, a particularly active, uh, social life and he uses his window as a means of getting in and out without his parents noticing."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have a friend that...dated him," Blaine said, hesitating on referring to it as 'dating'. "Plus, I've heard rumours."

Burt nodded. "So, how do we get in?"

Blaine led him around the other side of the house and looked up. "That's Sebastian's room," he pointed to the closest top window. "I could climb up the wall and onto the roof, then I'll go inside and let you through the back door."

Burt narrowed his eyes in thought. "What if his neighbours see you climbing in?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm sure his neighbours are used to seeing teenage boys climbing in his window," he said, turning around to face the wall. There was a plant pot close by, so he grabbed it and placed it close to the wall and used it to climb up.

"Careful," Burt advised.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, balancing himself as he pushed himself up onto the wall. He stood for a moment, then held his breath as he took a step onto the slates of the slanting roof. He made it and bent to his knees, then began clamouring up until he was within reach of the window sill of Sebastian's bedroom. He reached out and slid his fingers into the middle crack of the window frame and then tugged it towards himself. It slipped open with incredible ease. "Got it," he said.

He slipped inside and went immediately to the door, not wanting to spend any longer than was necessary in Sebastian's bedroom. He crept down the stairs and went to the backdoor to let Burt inside.

"Mr Smythe's office is downstairs," Blaine told Burt. "It might be locked, though."

"Then we break the damn lock," Burt said. "Come on, show me where."

Blaine led him down the hall and to the door under the stairs. He pressed the handle down and the door clicked open. Blaine went down the stairs, Burt following, and he twisted the door knob, but it just clicked noisily and didn't budge open.

"Damn," Blaine whispered.

"We can kick it in," Burt suggested.

"Maybe there's a..." He reached up to the top of the door frame, standing on the tips of his toes, and felt around until he grasped something that felt like a key. "Got it," he said, triumphantly.

Burt took it from him and slipped it through the keyhole, twisted and then pushed, but it didn't open. "What the heck?" Burt said, twisting the key again.

"That's strange," Blaine said. "I think we should look around for a key, though. Just so that they don't know anyone's on to them."

"Okay," Burt said, not sounding entirely on board with the idea. "Where would they put a key?"

Blaine shook his head and they headed back upstairs to look around.

* * *

"You're a performer, aren't you?" Rachel asked Sebastian as they walked through the courtyard of McKinley.

"You could say that," Sebastian said, looking distracted as he stared around the grounds.

"So, you and Blaine know each other a long time, huh?" Finn asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Our parents know each other from the country club."

"Do you ever get the chance to perform there?" Rachel enquired. "I always make sure that anywhere I go, if the opportunity arises, I except it. It's great practice for the future, you know. I'm going to become an icon."

"Can you stop talking now?" Sebastian said, irritably.

"Dude, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Finn said.

"I'm only saying what you're thinking, big boy," Sebastian said and they turned onto the football field. "Ah, we're here."

Finn nodded and he and Rachel followed Sebastian as he walked, eyes downcast.

"Do you know a lot about grass?" Rachel asked.

"You're talking again."

"I am merely trying to—"

"Rachel, don't bother," Finn said. "He's a jerk. Just let him look at his grass so we can get out of here."

They spent a long time following Sebastian around the field, exchanging secretive glances every so often. Eventually, Sebastian stopped and sighed.

"I think I've seen enough," he told them. "The stench of public school is giving me a headache. I'm going to head home. Thanks for the tour, Snow White and the seventh dwarf."

"No!" Finn shouted.

Sebastian stared at him and Rachel placed a hand on his arm.

"Finn, it's okay. Don't get defensive over this spoilt brat calling me offensive names," she said. "Sebastian, I don't appreciate you calli—Oh my!" She covered her mouth with her hand and let her eyes go wide.

Sebastian swung around. "What?"

"Did you guys see that?" Rachel asked, stepping forward. "It looked like... It looked like some kind of animal, but...not!"

Sebastian's eyes flashed and he stifled his grin. "Where?" he demanded.

"Over there!" Rachel told him, pointing to the far end of the field. He hurried over, Finn and Rachel following slowly behind.

"What'd you see?" Finn asked, once Sebastian was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Rachel said, smiling. "I'm just a talented actress. He thinks I saw Kurt."

"Oh," Finn said, looking contemplative. Then he smiled. "Cool."

"We need to keep him here until Blaine contacts us to let us know they're done over there. Kurt follow my lead and we'll be fine."

* * *

"I found one," Blaine said, fingers curling around the rusted key. He pulled it out from under the dresser in the master bedroom. It had been taped there. "It has to be it, right?"

Burt walked across the room and took it from Blaine, studying it. "I don't see why it'd be stuck under there if they weren't trying to hide it."

Blaine nodded. "Only one way to find out, right?"

They headed back down to the basement door and slid the key in. Blaine held his breath as he turned it very slowly. It clicked, he paused, then twisted the handle and the door opened inwards.

Blaine smiled and then frowned. He wasn't looking forward to seeing what might be inside, despite knowing he needed to. They went in and left the door open. It was dark until Burt tugged on a string and a dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling turned on and lit the room somewhat.

Blaine looked around. It didn't look any different to any other basement he had ever been in. There was a toolbox, some loose tools, old, cardboard boxes, broken lawn chairs and other useless items.

"I can't see anything suspicious," Blaine mumbled.

"I think this might be something," Burt told him from the other side of the room.

Blaine turned around and saw Burt standing over an off-pink rug. He went to stand with him and when he got closer he saw that the rug was covering some kind of cellar door. Burt bent and moved the rug out of the way, to reveal a lock on the door. Blaine found a hammer and with a couple of smacks, got the door open. When Burt pulled the door towards them, they were met with another set of stairs.

"I don't like the look of this," Blaine said, frowning downwards. It looked dangerous, foreboding.

"You wanna stay up here?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll go first."

* * *

"I saw it again!" Rachel shrieked, pointing over near the bleachers. She was bouncing a little, to add to the impact.

Sebastian looked frustrated and he ran the other way. He was getting restless now, Rachel could tell. Even Finn could see that he wasn't quite believing Rachel's claims anymore.

"What did it look like?" he asked again.

"It looked like...like a butterfly, but not quite. It's the wrong time of year for butterflies. But what else could it be?"

"It had wings?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"It looked like it did," Rachel confirmed. "This is ridiculous. It must be my mind playing tricks. My dads always did say I had a very active imagination."

"Lurch, can you shut her up? I'm trying to concentrate."

Finn looked angry, then stopped himself from saying anything. They needed to keep Sebastian distracted.

"I saw it!" Finn said, instead. He ran towards the bleachers and bent to his knees to look underneath. Sebastian followed and bent down next to him.

Rachel smiled.

* * *

"Holy crap."

Blaine hurried down at the sound of Burt's voice. He stopped still when he saw what they were standing in. It was a sort of lab, but smaller and darker than the ones at school. Burt found the light again and switched it on, casting a glow over the test tubes and beakers and pictures tacked to the walls. Blaine felt sick.

"Are those...?"

"Fairies," Burt said, nodding as he studied the pictures. "Like Kurt."

"Do you think they're still here?"

"We can look around," Burt said, but his eyes were glued to the images. They weren't exactly pleasant and reminded Blaine of the things Sebastian had said he wanted to do once he found his very own.

"They're not here," Blaine said. "Sebastian wouldn't be looking for one if they were."

Burt hummed and finally turned away. "You take that side, I'll look around over here. Yell if you find anything."

Blaine nodded and headed over the other side of the room. he started looking through folders and files and found nothing of interest until he came to a large filing cabinet. It was locked, but he managed to locate another hammer and snapped it open easily. When he pulled the drawer open, he found himself looking at at least ten folders. He reached in and pulled one out and saw a name in the top right hand corner: _Dyer, James._ He opened the folder, warily, and found himself looking at a baby picture. He pushed it over and found a picture of the same kid, but he was like Kurt; a fairy. Blaine read through the next piece of paper and closed the file again, knowing exactly what was happening. James Dyer was like Kurt, anatomically. This had to be the connection.

"Burt," he managed.

Burt came to his side seconds later. He took the folder from him, opened it and started flicking through the files.

"Damn," he said, finally, closing it again. "Start looking for Kurt's."

* * *

Kurt stared wide eyed at the computer screen. Carole sat next to him, scrolling down.

"We need to print some of this stuff up," she said. "Your father needs to see this."

"Why wasn't there ever any kind of investigation?" Kurt asked, feeling angry. "How can this many kids with the same condition go missing and not be enough to launch some kind of investigation?"

"I don't know," Carole said. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

"I can't understand this stuff," Burt said. He was behind Blaine, a hardback notebook open on the desk in front of him. "It's all too scientific."

Blaine turned to look at him. "Science isn't my strong point," he said. "I know a guy, Thad, and he's doing some kind of science subject at college, but I don't know if we could trust him. I think he and Sebastian are still in contact."

Burt groaned and kept looking. "Find Kurt's yet?"

Blaine turned back to the filing cabinet and continued through them. "No," he said. "They're not in alphabetical order. I have one more drawer to go, though. So maybe it'll be in there."

Blaine opened the final drawer and started going through them. There were so many names, so many children taken away and experimented on. He couldn't believe it. He didn't understand how it hadn't been discovered. He reached the second last file and stopped.

_Hummel, Kurt._

* * *

"It's getting dark," Sebastian commented, looking up at the sky. "I need to head home."

Rachel panicked and rushed forward. "You hardly looked at the grass," she said. "Don't you have a project?"

"Yeah, dude, they've got, like, lights for, like, late games and stuff," Finn added. "I could go inside, get them turned on. I have a key. Mr Schue gave me one, in case I ever needed to get into the choir room or auditorium to practice."

Sebastian shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel let out a shriek.

"There!" she said. "It's some kind of dragon fly! Finn! Kill it!"

"Don't you dare!" Sebastian said, eyes darkening and he ran in the direction Rachel was pointing.

* * *

There was a picture of Kurt, small, tears on his face. He was wrapped in a blanket and sitting on a worktop. Blaine turned the page. He found himself looking at a younger Kurt, but he was a fairy in this one. He looked miserable, inside a glass box with only a bottle cap of water on top of the newspaper that covered the base. Blaine went through the rest of the pictures of Kurt as a fairy and finally, he came to the small, dark print. It had Kurt's name, followed by his condition and then a few phrases about him.

_K. Hummel has made good progress in the transition. Everything in correct, working order. First Change to have gone without a hitch. _

_K. Hummel, now aged 6, is being fed through force, refuses to eat._

_General comment: Wings are strong, but not strong enough to withhold the force of a flame. We found Sebastian holding K. Hummel's (now aged 7) wings against the flame of a burner. It seemed to affect the fairy greatly as it was in great pain. Wings singed._

_Wings seem to be mending. This is extraordinary._

Blaine saw that the entries ended here and remembered that Kurt had gotten free t the age of eight. He flipped over to the final page and stopped still, blood going cold in his veins. There, at the bottom of the final page, were two signatures.

_Edmund Smythe._

_Jonathan Anderson._

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave you on a sort of cliffhanger. Not sure if that last part was something people expected, though, so maybe not a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think might happen next and what you thought of this one :) I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi :) I'm sorry about the long gap between updates, college is ruining my life. This update is kind of short, sorry about that as well. I've got a mid term break coming up soon so I'm going to try and use that to get myself together writing wise (I'm writing 9 fics right now I can't stop coming up with new ones) and hopefully updates will get to be more frequent and longer. **

**Quick recap of the last chapter since it's been such a long time: Blaine and Burt found files about Kurt and other boy turned into fairies in Sebastian's father's office. Blaine found Kurt's file and his dad's signature was on it. Rachel and Finn sent Sebastian on a wild goose chase around the football field of McKinley. And that's it basically. **

**I own nothing, thank you for your patience :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Blaine felt as if the pocket of his jeans was burning into his skin. Inside, was the final page from the folder he had found in Sebastian's father's basement. He knew that he should have shown it to Burt, but he needed to find out more first. He needed to search his dad's office.

The drive back to Burt's house was awkward. Blaine sat there quietly, just nodding his head and humming in agreement with the things Burt was saying. When they finally got back to the house, Burt went to the kitchen with Carole and told her about the files. Blaine found Kurt in the living room, sitting on the arm of a chair, legs crossed.

"Hey," Blaine greeted him.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "You're back."

Blaine nodded and sat down in the chair. Kurt hopped into his lap.

"You're quiet," Kurt commented.

Blaine shrugged. "It's just...a lot to take in," he said and that wasn't a lie. "We found files. Kind of like keeping accounts of progress."

Kurt wrinkled his nose and Blaine explained what he'd seen. He didn't tell him about his father, however.

"So, it's the same place," Kurt said, afterwards.

"Looks like it," Blaine told him. "Maybe."

Kurt sighed. "What now?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know yet," he said. "I just don't know." He rubbed his eyes. "Hey, listen, why don't you stay here tonight? It's just for tonight. It's just that Sebastian kept saying he might stop by and I don't want to put you at risk."

Kurt frowned, but nodded. "Okay," he said. "Why is he coming over?"

Blaine sighed. "Why else?" he said. "I'll tell him to leave, but you know how he can be. Don't worry about me, though, okay? I'll come over on the way to school in the morning."

"Okay," Kurt said again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine told him. "Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

Blaine groaned as he shoved the final cabinet door closed in his father's office. He sat down in the big, leather chair and closed his eyes. He had been digging around for hours and there was nothing, no signs of anything suspicious whatsoever. Blaine couldn't figure it out. His father had been involved, obviously, but why had his name been only on Kurt's file? It didn't make sense. His head ached and he could not come up with a logical explanation.

And then his phone rang.

Blaine sighed and pulled it from his pocket and then he groaned when he saw Sebastian's name on the screen.

"Hello," he said, tiredly.

"What are you wearing?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Did you want something?"

"You on top of me," Sebastian drawled. "Or under me."

"Sebastian, I'm tired and I want to go to bed, can you get to the point?"

"Bed sounds like a wonderful idea," Sebastian told him. "I was calling to see if you wanted to come over. Mom's driving me crazy. She's convinced we've got poltergeists. She says her things are moved." He chuckled. "The old lady's going senile."

"Oh," Blaine said, hoping he didn't sound as guilty as he felt. "Well, like I said, I'm tired. Booty camp was exhausting."

"Tomorrow then," Sebastian suggested.

"I might be busy tomorrow," Blaine said. "Oh, hey, listen, I need to go. Bye, Sebastian."

Blaine ended the call as quickly as he could, then went to bed. As he lay in there a little later on, he thought about the circumstances. He had known Sebastian was capable of doing the things he'd done, but the idea of Blaine's own father doing them sickened him to his stomach. How could anyone be so cruel? What was his father thinking? It baffled him, made his head hurt and he didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.

When he woke with the sunlight, he had an idea. He sat up in his bed, grabbed his phone and pressed the keys before holding it to his ear. He waited.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian," Blaine said. "Good morning."

"It certainly is," Sebastian drawled. "I had an interesting dream about you last night."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Maybe you could tell me about it over dinner tonight?"

There was a pause and Blaine's heart was hammering in his chest and he felt nervous and dizzy and hesitant.

"Dinner," Sebastian repeated. "I knew you'd see sense eventually, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So, tonight?"

He could practically feel Sebastian grinning wickedly through the phone. "Tonight."

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt said, when Blaine walked through the kitchen door.

Blaine gave him an easy smile and sat down beside him at the table. "Hey," he said. "Sleep okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Mm hmm," he said. "You?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "But I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he told him. "Can I come home tonight?"

Blaine wavered. "Uh," he began, "I don't know if it's a good idea just yet. I mean, he could still show up."

Kurt frowned. He hated Sebastian!

"Fine," he grunted. "You'll come by after school?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course," he said. "I might need to leave a little early. Mom is having a friend over for dinner and she'll want me back on time."

Kurt sighed. "Okay," he said, sadly. "So, my dad has been doing some research on the computer. Do you know how many boys with the same condition as me have gone missing in this country? It's insane. Nobody even bothered to check it out."

"Hopefully we can figure it out," Blaine said. "We still need to find some kind of transformation method." He looked frustrated.

Kurt reached out and touched his arm. "It'll be okay," he said, looking up at Blaine. "Carole thinks we should go to the police with the evidence, but Dad says it's not a good idea."

"Well, it would cause a huge uproar with the media and stuff," Blaine pointed out. "You wouldn't have any privacy."

Kurt nodded. "My dad wants to go back and try to find something else."

Blaine let out a long breath. "I'm working on it."

"You are?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "Just trust me."

"I do," Kurt said without a hitch. "I just worry for you."

"I'm fine," Blaine promised Kurt. He reached out and touched a finger to the little fairy's cheek. "I just need you to trust me."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Blaine," he said. "You know I trust you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine told him, dropping his hand. "It's nothing, everything is fine. I just...I've got to go, okay?" He bent and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was rushing out the door. He shouted back a quick "I love you!" and then he was gone, leaving Kurt confused and worried.

* * *

After school, Blaine went over to see Kurt. They didn't talk about what had happened that morning, opting instead to watch bad tv shows. When it got a little later, Blaine said goodbye and went home to change for his fake date with Sebastian. He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Kurt and his family out of the equation, but he couldn't tell them about his father having a part in it. He needed to figure it out by himself before he told anyone and the only way he could think to do that and find a conversion method was to get close to Sebastian and pretend to be interested in being on his side.

He left in his car at 7.30 and drove over to Sebastian's to pick him up for a dinner date at Breadstix.

* * *

**I know that was nothing major, but maybe you can just shout at Blaine for doing things without telling the others? I'll try to update soon, probably at the weekend. Thank you again and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
